


Coffee & Cream

by Petra_Rose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bottom Stiles, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Two Shot, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra_Rose/pseuds/Petra_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a 20 something year old patissier that just opened up a cafe with his sister after her relentlessness, but it proves to be a good decision when a young good-looking man walks into the cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More Than Friends

* * *

:

Stiles entered the airport terminal after getting off the plane with a bag in hand looking like he was searching for someone.

"Stiles." Said a dark-haired girl that wore a knee-high sun dress.

Stiles smiled as he caught sight of her.

"Stiles!" She said as she ran up to him throwing her arms around his neck. He let his bag fall to the side as he hugged her back lifting her up off the floor. "Look at you, I've missed you so much baby brother." She said after he put her back down.

"I've missed you to." Said Stiles. "I got you something." He said as he bent down to pick back up his bag.

Her face lit up and she started to ask what it was. He answered her by saying that he wasn't going to tell her because it was a surprise for her birthday.

She poked her bottom lip out like a child and wrapped her arms around his arm saying please.

"Nope you have to wait until your birthday." Said Stiles.

"Fine." She said looking like a defeated child, and crossed her arms then walked away. And Stiles just smiled in return as he shook his head and followed after her towards the baggage claim.

As they stood there waiting for his luggage to come around she asked him to say something to her in French, He had been previously studying there and before he even went to France he had took some lessons, so for sure he had honed his skills while he was there.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked.

"I don't know, say something sexy." She answered.

"Saying something sexy to my older sister in French. not weird at all." Stiles responded.

She laughed in response. "It's going to be fun having you around."

"There it is." He said as he saw his suitcase. His sister grabbed its handle before he could. saying she would handle it since there was something in it for her.

*

*

At His Sisters place.

"So what do you think of my humble residence?"

"Its nice, lots of sunlight." Said Stiles as he looked around.

"Yeah I like bright colors. I rather a bright color room then a Dark one." She said as she walked through the house and he followed.

"This will be your room. Unless you want the other one then that's fine, it really doesn't matter to me." She said to him. it was a three bedroom house.

"It's fine I like this one." said Stiles. He set his bag down on the bed and started to unzip it until he noticed that his sister was looking on trying to see what was inside.

"Gooo." He dragged out.

"Fine." She said and walked out the door but poked her head back inside.

"I can feel your eyes on me." Stiles said then went to the door closing it.

She went to the living room and sat down with her laptop on her lap, she had to look through different types of coffee beans and order samples to taste and find out which were best.

Stiles came out to join her not long after. He sat beside her and asked her what she was doing.

"Looking up beans. What do you think of Vanilla Passion, does it sound like it would taste good?"

"Sounds like a bath soap." Said Stiles.

"Yeah your right." his sister responded.

"Pumpkin spice sounds good but probably just for the holidays."

Her phone ringed from another room and she went off to answer it.

Stiles continued to look through the different coffees that was displayed on the screen as she walked away.

He was yawning as he wrote down the ones that he found interesting on sticky notes that she kept on the table.

She returned after her call ended to find that Stiles had fallen a sleep.

"Jet-lag." She said as she went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder to tell him to go lay down in bed. And he did he got up and she lead him to the room and into the bed.

He slept not waking up for hours. When he did night had fallen and he came out looking for his sister that was now all dressed up in a black mini dress with hills on that could double as a weapon if she needed them to.

"And what are you all dressed up for?" he asked.

"Me and a couple of friends are going out tonight do you want to come? or are you still a little tired because you look it." she asked.

"Yeah I am." he answered as he rubbed his hand over his face.

"That's fine, get some more rest besides we are going to have a busy day tomorrow."

"Busy day?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah I'm taking you out places tomorrow." she said then her phone ringed. "Hold on a sec." She said then answered it. "Yeah I'm on my way." she said then hug up. "I'm the driver for tonight so I have to go." She said then kissed Stiles on the cheek before heading for the door.

He went to the kitchen to get something to drink and the landline ringed.

"May I help you?" he said as he answered the phone. "She's not here at the moment can I take a message?"

"D.e.r.e.k H.a.l.e? Okay I'll make sure I tell her." He said as he wrote down a message before the call ended.

*

*

The next morning Stiles was standing in front of the refrigerator looking inside for something to eat when his sister set at her laptop. "Do you realize your refrigerator is anorexic." He pointed out.

She chuckled. "Yeah I need to go shopping, we could also do that while we're out."

"OK. What time do you plan on leaving?" Stiles asked.

"Um in about, thirty minutes?" She answered.

"OK I'll go get dressed." Stiles said then left the room only to return soon after. "Hey sis I almost forgot a …Derek Hale called for you last night."

"Oh really what did he say?"

"Here he left a message for you to call him." Stiles said as he handed her the note.

She took it in hand and looked at it then picked up her phone from off the table to call him.

"Hi. you wanted to change the time?" she said as she spook on the phone. "Ok that's fine. Alright I'll see you then." She said then hung up, and went to get dressed.

"I'll be ready in ten." she called out, and Stiles answered her by saying ok, even though he knew it would end up being at least twenty.

When she came out of her room Stiles was sitting down on the couch and had been quiet for some time now.

"See ten." She said doing a little spin.

"Yeah ten, ten times." he said then she went over to where he sat and hit him on the arm. "Ow! I'm against violence." he said as he stood rubbing his arm.

They headed out the door and to the car.

"So we should get something to eat first then do some shopping for Cooking utensils." She said all excited.

"I don't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Into what?" She asked.

"What do you think, opening a bakery slash coffee shop with you." he said.

"Oh come on it's going to be great." she said in response.

*

*

They sat at a breakfast diner eating pancakes as they talked with each other.

"So did you make any connections while you were in France and do you have any pictures of said connection?" she asked.

"Umm…Sort of yeah." He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and went to a picture then handed it to her. There was two people on the picture.

"Who are these two?" she asked.

"Scott he was my roommate. He's also american." said Stiles.

"So the lovely Dark haired girl is-"

"My roommates french girlfriend. Her names Allison." Stiles explained.

"When I said connections I meant hookups." she responded.

"Oh, well then no." Said Stiles. "I'm not the hookup kinda guy."

"That's good to know, you are my younger brother after all." she responded.

"What about you, do you have a boyfriend you want to introduced me to, so I can play protective brother and try to intimidate him." said Stiles.

She smiled. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course." He answered.

"Well I wish you were here when I had that stalker."

"You had a stalker, why didn't you call me I would have come right down." said Stiles, sounding worry of the past.

"Yeah I know and that's why I didn't." she said.

"Did you at least call dad, did you tell anyone?" Stiles asked.

"I told a friend of mine and she got her brother to take care of it."

"Oh really you got the hookup now." said Stiles.

"Yeahhhh I do." she said and they both laughed. "He's actually the one that called last night, my friends brother."

Stiles nodded. "maybe he likes you."

"If he did I wouldn't mind the guys hot, I mean I'm talking sexy hot. He's coming by the shop today."

"Is that why you look so cute today with your hair in a bouncy ponytail." said Stiles.

"No that would be very wrong of me seeing how he's the younger brother of my friend. But I will admit that he's hot." she said then stuck her last piece of banana pancake in her mouth.

*

*

They had done all their shopping and was heading home when she remembered that Derek was supposed to be coming by the shop so she had to be there to open it, well not Exactly she didn't have to be there she just needed somebody to be there to unlock the shop.

"Um Stiles do you mind staying at the cafe while I go take the food home?" she asked.

"…Not really." He answered somewhat confused as to why she asked.

"It's just that Derek should be coming by the shop and I don't want to keep him waiting." she explained.

"It's find I don't mind." he said then the car came to a stop.

"Alright here's the key." She said and he took it in hand then got out the car.

He looked at the cafe shaking his head. "She hasn't given it a name." he said to himself then looked back at the car as she was driving off. "Hey wait I don't know what he looks like!"

"Tall dark and handsome!" she yelled out the window.

He turned back to the cafe. "That's not much of an answer."

He unlocked the door and stepped inside. He walked around checking out the space then went towards the back where the cooking area was placed.

"wow, so professional." said Stiles the kitchen was like one you would see a profession use, and a pretty nice size.

"Um excuse me. Courtney are you here?" said the voice that Stiles heard coming from the front.

Stiles stepped into sight coming from out of the back.

"Hi um is Courtney here!" Derek asked.

"No not at the moment. Um are you Derek Hale?" Stiles asked.

"Yes I am." Derek answered. "And you are?"

"Stiles I'm Courtney's brother." Stiles answered.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you. I should probably get started, I'm supposed to be painting in here so."

"Oh yeah go ahead, don't let me get in your way." said Stiles as he backed away back into the kitchen.

"Stiles." Said Derek calling Stiles back into the room.

"Yeah?" Stiles answered as he came back into the room.

"Which color should I use?" Derek asked showing Stiles two different colors of paint, one was dark brown the other light. "I mean She told me to go with what ever since she couldn't think of what color to paint any of the place, but since your her brother I thought you would know what she likes."

"The dark one. It goes good with the whole coffee feel." Stiles answered.

"Well some like cream with their coffee." Said Derek.

Stiles smiled. "true."

"I have an idea." Derek said then started painting.

*

*

Stiles had been sitting back feeling pretty useless as he watched him paint for a while.

"Do you need any help?" Stiles asked.

"Not really." Derek answered.

"Do you want any?" Stiles replied.

"Umm yeah how about this." Derek said then put down the paint brush and pulled his shirt up over his head. "Think fast." Derek said tossing his shirt to Stiles to catch but he didn't.

"Hey I said think fast." Said Derek.

"I was trying to but the sight of your perfect abs caught me off guard." said Stiles.

"Are you checking me out?" Said Derek.

"No …why would I do that?" said Stiles.

"So you don't find me appealing." Derek teased.

"No I mean yes, your very appealing obviously you're a really good-looking guy."

"So you are checking me out." Derek said not letting up on him.

"Yes no wait I umm." Stiles said and Derek laughed.

"I'm just messing with you." said Derek.

Stiles sighed as he got up from where he sat. "I'll be back."

"Did I annoy you?" said Derek.

"No I just have to go get something if that's okay with you." Said Stiles.

"Yeah I'm find I'm a big boy I don't mind being here by myself." Derek answered.

Stiles went out the door and was heading down the street when his phone ringed.

"Hey." Stiles said as he answered the phone.

" **Hey has Derek gotten there yet?** " Said Courtney.

"Yeah." Stiles answered. "He was painting the upper rims of the inside of the cafe when I left."

" **You left**." She asked.

"Yeah I was bored just sitting there, and he said he didn't want any help so I thought that I'll go buy a sketch-pad and draw out some cake designs." Stiles answered.

" **Did he take his shirt off?** " She asked.

"Yeah he did." Stiles answered a little confused as to why she asked out of nowhere.

" **Well I don't understand how you got bored at all**." said Courtney.

"No matter how attractive someone is, staring at them all day is not going to keep you entertained." Said Stiles.

" **I thought you said you saw him with his shirt off**." Courtney continued. And Stiles just laughed into the phone.

"What time are you gonna be coming back to the shop?" Stiles asked as he entered a store.

" **Oh yeah that's also what I wanted to tell you, something came up and I won't be able to get back there until late**."

"Alright just make sure you don't forget about me." Said Stiles.

" **I won't**." She replied before hanging up.

Stiles picked up a sketch-pad and pencils, colored ones and regular ones then went over to the register and bought them.

He made it back to the cafe taking a seat like he had never left, and started sketching.

Derek glanced back at Stiles then asked. "Are you drawing me?"

"No don't worry I'm not." Stiles answered.

"but you are an artist?" Derek asked.

"Not really." Stiles answered. "I'm just drawing out some pastry designs." Stiles said and Derek nodded.

 

*

Once Derek was finished with the painting he climbed down off the step-ladder putting down the paint roller then went over to Stiles and asked if he could take a look.

"Yeah sure." Stiles said as Derek came close to see the sketches.

"Wow these look good, and I mean that I want to eat them." said Derek.

Stiles smiled then said. "Well may…be." He said as he turned his head towards Derek whom was closer than Stiles had realized. their faces were barely inches apart and Stiles could feel his heart beat quicken. He turned his attention back to the sketches nervously. Why was he feeling so nervous? "Umm."

"I have an idea." Said Derek as he went back over towards the wall across from them and picked up a smaller paint brush and dipped it in the dark brown paint then went to the end of the wall and stuck the brush against the wall and walked along with it dragging a long slightly curved line across the wall until he got to the middle and curved it up.

he continued to do this but he mixed in some white with the brown changing the lines color each time, he did the same thing with the other side making the lines meet up in the middle with a curve.

"come here and bring your sketch-pad." said Derek.

Stiles got up and went over to him then Derek asked him if he could paint the cake designs on the wall.

"I...think so." Stiles answered.

"Good try to paint them on the top of the lines like the cake slices are flowers blossoming from them."

"OK but I need some colors." said Stiles.

"I'll go pick up some. or we could go together so you can get all the colors you want." Derek suggested.

"OK lets go then." said Stiles.

they went to the same store that Stiles had went to earlier and bought some color paints, pink yellow blue red green etc. and went back to the cafe and started up on the painting.

Derek had painted something circular on the wall and Stiles looked at it confused as to what it was. "Is that a tire?" Stiles asked.

"No its a donut." Derek answered.

"Yeah obviously." Stiles laughed.

"What's so funny, that's obviously a donut." Said Derek.

"It's black." Stiles said into laughter as he pointed at it.

"It's dark chocolate." Derek shot back. And Stiles just continued to laugh.

 

*

Once they had finished the designs on the wall it looked like a cake bouquet.

"Now I have a strong desire to lick the wall." said Derek.

"Well don't, you'll mess up the paint." Stiles said to Derek whom turned to put the caps back on the paints.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Derek asked.

"Yeah sure." Stiles answered.

Derek packed up the paint and put them in the trunk of his car. and Stiles locked up the shop then they both got in the car and headed off to somewhere to eat.

*

*

"So what do you do?" Stiles asked him as they waited for their order to arrive.

"Teach, I'm a teacher." He answered.

"Teacher, oh …wow." Stiles responded.

"What's with that reaction?" Derek asked.

"I just didn't expect it." Said Stiles. "You don't really look like the teaching type."

"I didn't know teachers had a certain look." Said Derek.

"Well yeah they're usually not attractive, well it's not that I'm saying that all teachers are usually unattractive, it's just that when I was in school I didn't have any teachers that I would want to fu…" he stopped himself before he said something that he thought him might regret. "I'm just going to stop talking now."

Derek just stared in delight at what Stiles seemed to be implying. "No go ahead say what you were going to say I want to hear it."

the waiter came with their food setting the plates down in front of them. And Stiles let out a breath like he had just been saved.

They pretty much set in silence after that more so focused on the plates that were in front of them. After they finished their meal Derek offered Stiles a ride home which he excepted, then called Courtney to tell her.

Once they made it there Stiles got out of the car and thanked him for the ride then turned going up to the house.

"Oh Stiles." Said Derek. Stiles turned back to face him. "Tomorrows Friday and I like to go out for a drink then, so I wanted to know if you wanted to have a drink with me?"

"Yeah sure why not." Stiles answered.

"Alright, see you tomorrow night then." Derek said then drove off.

 

*

Sometime later after his sister came home.

"Hey bro, I see you made it home. do you like the cafe?"

"Yeah but there's just one problem." Stiles said and she frowned. "There's no name on the cafe."

"yeahhh I haven't quite came up with one yet." she replied.

"that should have been one of the first things you thought of." said Stiles.

"I know. how about we name it Stiles." she suggested.

"No what kind of name is Stiles for a coffee slash bakery." said Stiles.

"I don't know, you know I'm no good at naming things remember that pet bird I had that I named gram cracker because-"

"he liked gram crackers." Stiles finished.

"See so you should name it." she said.

"OK." Stiles said as he started to think. "how about Co-Co's or CoSCo's, you know like your nickname."

"I kinda like it but it doesn't have apart of your name in it and this will be both our cafe."

"But they kinda do, they both have an S in them." said Stiles. "So which one do you like?"

"I ...like... Co-Co's." she answered.

"good Co-Co's it is." he said then stood leaving the room and returning with his sketch-pad. "now lets draw up some designs."

*

*

Later the next day Derek had arrived to pick up Stiles.

"Hey sorry I'm late." said Derek as Stiles got in the car. "I had to have a long conversion with a student."

"It's okay." Said Stiles.

They had arrived at the bar that Derek liked to go to, and had been drinking and having a nice conversion.

"Well my sister tells me that you helped her get rid of a stalker, do I get to hear this story?" Stiles asked.

"Well there's not much to tell. I just dealt with it." Derek answered.

"Who was he?" Stiles asked.

"Just some weird guy that was obsessed with her." Derek answered.

"Where is he now?" Stiles asked but Derek didn't answer and didn't seem like he was going to. He just smiled and continued to drink.

"OK I'm guessing that's on a need to know basis." Said Stiles.

"You are right." Said Derek.

"Okay I wont be saying anything farther on that subject except Thank you." Said Stiles.

"Well since your sister is best friends with mine I feel like she's also my sister so to me I was just looking out for my sister. You don't have to thank me." Derek explained.

"OK but wouldn't that make us brothers?" said Stiles.

"Guess so." said Derek.

"So what age do you teach?" Stiles asked.

Derek sighed then said. "Teenagers. …Hey have you heard of something called CBL?"

"Um yeah I think it's a night club. Courtney went there last night. why?"

Derek shook his head. "A night club. Come on let's go." he said to Stiles.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"I heard some students talking about going to CBL, I wasn't quite sure what they were talking about but now I know and we have to go there to stop them before they get themselves into trouble." Derek explained.

"OK." Stiles said then scarfed down the rest of his drink.

*

*

They arrived at CBL which was just an abbreviation, it was actually called Club Black Light. They walked inside than Stiles asked Derek if he knew how they were going to find them.

"How do you think." Derek said then walked into the crowd or at least tried to. Stiles just laughed as he watched on and got a drink.

Derek came back from trying to push his way throw the crowd to where Stiles set at the bar. "Ok that is literally impossible to get through." he pointed out.

Stiles giggled a little then stood taking Derek by the hand and leading him off into the crowd of people. "You can't push your way through, you have to dance through."

"Dude dance!" Stiles said out loud so Derek could hear him over the music.

"I don't dance." Derek replied.

"What! I couldn't hear you!" said Stiles.

"I said I don't da-" he was saying but was cut off when someone bumped into him causing him to jerk forward into Stiles whom was leaning forward trying to hear him.

Their lips connected and they both stayed in that position for longer then they should have, probably from shock or something else. When their lips disconnected it was like the room around them had went quiet like they were in a world only they shared. they stood just looking at each other like they wanted to say something but did not know what to do.

Two girls laughing came up to them one of which was the one that had bumped into Derek and decided to apologize. "Are you the guy I bumped into I'm so sor-" she stopped when she recognized whom she was talking to. "Oh my gosh. Mister Hale?"

"Kimberly!" said Derek.

"Shit!." She Said as she turned to run but bumped into her friend.

Derek grabbed her and her friend stopping them from leaving.

"Let me go I'm not doing anything wrong!" The girl he called Kimberly claimed.

"Oh really." said Derek.

"All I did was dance I didn't drink!." Said Kimberly.

"I can smell the alcohol on your breath." Derek said then turned his attention on the other girl and said. "And is that your excuse to?"

"No mines is, you're not my dad." she answered words sounding slurred.

"Are you sure about that?" Derek Said and she started to question her own statement.

"…Umm …yeahhhh I think. Yeah you're not!."

Derek just shook his head then said let's go. And one of the girls threw her head back and let out a frustrated groan.

One they got outside and to the car Derek opened the back door and set the drunk girl in the back then gestured Kimberly in as well.

"What about my car?" She asked.

"Your car. You were planing to drive home and you were drinking." said Derek.

"Yeah I'm not drunk." she replied.

"Get in the car." Derek said starting to feel a little frustrated as well.

"I'm not leaving my car!" She said.

"Fine give me your keys and I'll call my sister to come get it." said Derek.

"Fine." she said then handed him her keys.

Once Derek got in the car he called his sister to ask her if she would pick up the car.

"Hey Laura can you do me a favor and pick up a students car for me?"

" **Where is it?** " She asked.

"At club black light." He answered.

" **Sure I'm at my boyfriends and he lives near there so yeah we'll come get it**." She replied.

"Alright I'll wait here to give you the keys." said Derek before he hung up. "Now ID's, hand them over." Derek said to the two girls.

"Why would you want our ID's?" Said Kimberly.

"I want the fake ones." Said Derek.

"We don't have any." said Kimberly.

"So you two just walked in there got drinks and didn't get ID'd. Give me a break, hand them over." said Derek.

"We don't have to." Kimberly replied.

Derek pulled out his phone like he was about to call someone.

"Who are you calling?" she asked.

"That depends which do you think would be worst?" Derek asked.

"You wouldn't." She said.

"Try me." Derek replied.

"I hate you!" She said as she handed over both their ID's.

 

*

Laura arrived with her boyfriend and Derek got out and Went over to her.

"Here's the keys." said Derek as he handed them to her.

"What are high school students doing here?" Laura asked.

"Getting into trouble." Derek answered.

"Have I ever met these students?" She asked.

"Have a look." Derek said gesturing at the car.

Laura went up to the car and looked in. "Hey girls."

"Miss Laura your brother is being mean." Kimberly said trying to sound like the victim.

"Well you want to come with me then?" Said Laura.

"Sure." Kimberly said giving Derek a smug look. "Where are we going?"

"Oh I'm still taking you home." Laura said to her. As Derek got the other girl out of the car whom had passed out.

"Man." Kimberly said as they went over to Kimberly's car, Laura was going to drive the girl's home in it as her boyfriend follow in his car.

"What are you going to do with our fake ID's?" Kimberly' asked as she got in the car.

"Well I'm going to put them in my glove department then shred them when I get home, and don't you even complain because I could also give them to y'all parents and let them deal with it."

She had opened her mouth like she was going to say something but closed it and didn't.

"Yeah I thought so." Derek said then turned to his Sister and said. "Thanks Laura I owe you one."

"I'm going to hold you to that." She replied as she got in the car and he waved them off.

Derek got back into the car with Stiles whom was starting to look a little glassy-eyed.

Derek took the two ID's and reached across Stiles to put them in the glove department like he said he would. He popped it open and stuck them inside then turned to Stiles and said. "I'm sorry about tha-t" he had barely gotten the words out before Stiles kissed him and Derek engaged in it.

"Your drunk." Derek said when Stiles pulled back.

"No I'm tipsy and I know what I'm doing just like I know you enjoyed it." Said Stiles.

"And what makes you think that?" Derek asked.

"You kissed back." Stiles answered and Derek sat back in his seat and breathed out, smiling slightly.

"Now are you going to take me home or somewhere else?" Stiles Said with a hint of mischief.

Derek turned his head and looked Stiles up and down then smirked mischievously licking his bottom lip into his mouth and starting up the car.

Stiles could tell just by that look what position he would be in and he didn't mind, hell he wanted it.

*

*

As soon as they walked into Derek's place Stiles was kissing him, he hadn't even closed the door completely.

"You don't waste anytime do you." Said Derek.

"Should we?" Stiles responded.

"I guess not." Derek said with a tilt of his head. He started to unbutton Stiles shirt and Stiles Kissed him as he did, and undid his belt.

Once Derek got the shirt undid Stiles took it off dropping it to the floor.

Derek glided his hand down Stiles's Arm to his hand to guide him to the bedroom. Just that simple touch made his pulse increase.

Derek led him straight to the bed and Stiles set at the foot of it. As Derek was unbuttoning his own shirt.

Stiles was working on getting the remainder of his own clothes off.

Derek had discarded his shirt and dropped his pants kicking out of them.

Stiles scooted back further into the bed.

"Hold on I'll be right back." Derek said then left the room returning completely naked with something in his hands.

*

*

Once Derek was inside Stiles he watched him intensely for any signs of pain or discomfort as he started to move inside of him.

Maybe it was the alcohol doing what it was known for, but Stiles wasn't tensed at all, making it easier to push in and out of him.

Stiles gasped as he felt pain sear through him but not for long, it ebbed and he breathed in and out as Derek worked up a rhythm. And grasped at Derek's shoulders as he rocked his hips to meet Derek's thrust.

 

*

My god it felt good the way Derek slowly pushed in and out of him, and each push and pull felt more drawn out then the other. For some reason it was sensual romantic it felt right and familiar like it was what they were supposed to be doing.

 _"I'm having sex with someone who's basically a stranger and I'm feeling this way. I must be drunk."_ Stiles thought to himself but not for long, his mind was lost and all he could do was pant as the pressure in his body build up.

He dug his hands and nails down Derek's back in an attempt to pull him even closer and Derek covered Stiles lips with his own as he pushed deeper into him pulling a moan out of Stiles that was muffled by his lips.

"D-Der…" Stiles said between breaths not sure if he should let himself say his name, he had just met him, but then again he was currently being fucked by him.

"Go ahead …say it." Derek said through heavy breathing. He may not have been pounding into him but his heart was, it was racing faster than it ever had.

"Say what…?" Stiles asked.

"My name." Derek answered in a voice so low in pitch that it stirred butterflies in Stiles.

Stiles tightened his thighs around Derek and Derek responded by connecting their lip in a much more heated kiss. Stiles mouth parted in a moan giving Derek's tongue access to his mouth, he thrust his tongue into Stiles mouth like he would like to thrust another part of his body into him, but he couldn't he knew he wouldn't last long if he did neither would Stiles they both were nearing the edge and Derek wanted to make it last as long as he could.

His thrust quickened and he reached for the tub of lube squeezing some onto his hand.

Stiles moaned out as he felt Derek's warm hand wrapping around his throbbing length and Started to pump him in time with his thrust, And his hips bucked against Derek meeting his thrust inside of him and around him.

Stiles hooked his arms under Derek's to his shoulders pulling him close. Their heavy breathing entangled with each other and Derek could feel it becoming harder to push in him as the muscles in Stiles tightened around him.

"D-Der…Derek!" He cried out as the release came.

It only took three more thrust before Derek followed suit. He continued to rock inside him riding out the pleasure until all he could do was collapse on top of him.

They both were breathing hard as Derek laid against him. He finally caught his breath enough to lift himself up and slowly pull out of him and collapse to the side.

Both of their minds were still lost in what they had just done and it took awhile before one of them spoke.

"That was…umm…awesome." Derek managed to get out between breaths. And Stiles let out a laugh that sounded like he was legitimately tickled. "That wasn't that funny." Said Derek.

"I guess I am drunk." Stiles responded.

*

*

Stiles awoke the next morning to the sound of Katy Perry Roar the ringtone for his sister. He groaned as he setup looking down at the floor trying to find where his phone was. He picked up his jeans from off the floor and dug his phone out of his packet then answered it.

"Yeah?" Stiles answered sounding still half asleep.

" **Where are you? you didn't come home last night**." his sister said over the phone sounding worried.

"…Uh I'm not sure." He answered as he turned his head looking around the room, it was big and unfamiliar with a mirror that covered the whole wall across from the bed. He Then noticed the body beside him. it took him awhile to recognize the face. squinting his eyes as he stared at the man, then Last night came flooding back to him and he rubbed his hand back through his hair. "Oh my god."

" **What is it, Should I come get you, where are you?**." She asked.

"Umm nothing I'm on my way. I'll call a cab." he said then hung up.

He looked back over to Derek then said to himself. "My god Stiles what were you thinking."

He carefully got out of the bed and looked for the articles of clothing that he had discarded last night, trying to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake Derek, he wouldn't know what to say to him after what they did.

He had found his boxers and pants but no luck with his shirt it was nowhere to be seen. So he put on his bottom half of clothing and left the room with his phone in hand.

When he got to the front he found his shirt on the floor then remembered when he had discarded it. He sighed as he picked it up with a snap of the wrist then through it on and smoothed it out fixing his clothes then called for a cab.

*

*

Stiles walked into the leaving room and his sister approached him.

"Name?" She said to him.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"The name of the person you met and went home with." She replied.

"I…umm." Said Stiles trying to think of how to answer. "I have to shower." He said then left the room.

"That would be good, we have a big day ahead of us." she called out. It was the day that they were supposed to be opening.

Once Stiles was finished showering he came back to the front hair still a little wet.

His sister took a look at him then left the room returning with a blow dryer. "Take a seat." She said to Stiles as she plugged up the blow dryer. "You have to dry your hair properly or you could get sick."

Stiles took a seat and she started to dry his hair.

"You know your hair has gotten considerably long, would you like me to cut it?"

"Oh god no." He answered. The last time he had let her cut his hair it turned out looking like he had gotten in a fight with a pair of scissor and lost.

"Hey what's with that reaction, It was a long time ago I'm better at it now."

"Not taking the chance." Said Stiles. "I'll go to a professional."

"Fine but I'm free, and their not." she said then changed the subject. "how was it with Derek?"

"…Um…it was cool I guess. He's a nice guy." Stiles answered not really liking the way she worded it.

"Awesome, maybe you guys could be friends." she replied.

"I don't think that's possible." He mumbled. After what they had done he didn't see how that would be possible, he couldn't even imagine what he would say to him if he ever saw him again. He thought maybe it would be best if he didn't ever see him again even though apart of him wanted to.

"What was that?" She asked not hearing him.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Well I'm all done." She said as she cut off the blow dryer. "Let's head over to the cafe."

*

*

Stiles pulled a batch of banana nut muffins out of the oven, he had also baked blue berry and cherry muffins and also chocolate chip cookies.

"That should be good. I didn't have the time to make the cakes so this will just have to do for now." said Stiles.

"Well if you would have come home last night instead of spending the night with some stranger then you would have had time, mister I'm not the hookup kinda guy."

"Oh god." Stiles sighed as he dropped his head.

She looked at him a little confused with his reaction to what she had just said, then said. "Oh my god are you just realizing that that's what it was? that you had a one night stand, a hook up." She asked.

"Can we change the subject." Said Stiles.

"OK sure but can I ask one more question please." She asked and Stiles turned his head in her direction then she continued. "how was it?"

Stiles sighed then answered her honestly. "It was…fucking amazing." He said for lack of a better term.

"No fair." She said as she dropped her head. "You haven't even been here that long and you've had that kind of fun. I need a boyfriend." She said then sunk to the floor. "Can you open up, I need a moment." she said.

Stiles shook his head as he brought the tray of muffins to the front.

He put them behind the glass then went and opened up.

"Oh my god." He said as he caught sight of all the people outside.

"Umm Courtney." Stiles called out as he headed back behind the counter. "Welcome, welcome welcome."

"Yeah…?" She said as she came to the front. "They came."

"There's a lot of people here." Said Stiles.

"Yeah their my Facebook and twitter followers." she said then turned her phone screen to him so he could see it. "I also just instagrammed this photo saying that we're officially open. so more should be on their way, so let's get to serving."

*

*

The line outside was now gone and the crowed had died down, but there was still a decent amount of people inside.

"Isn't this awesome." Courtney said to Stiles whom was drinking a bottle of water.

"Yeah you couldn't ask for a better turn out." Stiles replied.

The door opened and Stiles looked in its direction seeing Derek and two girls entering. He tried to make a break for the back but was stopped by Courtney.

"Where are you going?" She asked him but didn't give him the chance to answer when she saw Laura. "Hey what do you think?"

"It's great. And the finished product looks amazing, not to mention a lot of people." said Laura.

"So?" Said Derek as he taped his fingers on the counter.

Stiles looked at him then said. "You came." before taking another swallow of his water.

Derek smirked then said. "Are you talking about here or last night?"

Stiles nearly choked on his water as he spit it out of his mouth dousing Derek.

"Stiles!" Courtney said as she grabbed some napkins and handed them to Derek.

The younger girl that had entered with Them snickered trying to stop her laughter.

"…I…uh…he said something." Said Stiles.

"So you spit water on him." Courtney replied.

"No it's not like that. I…I didn't mean to, I shouldn't have done it and it was a mistake." Said Stiles.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him then said. "Are you sure about that, because I enjoyed it."

"You enjoyed him spitting water on you?" Said Courtney. "Your brothers weird." She said to Laura whom set laughing.

"You enjoyed it?" Stiles Said, instead he knew that Derek was talking about the sex they had.

"Of course, couldn't you tell. I know I could tell you were." Derek responded and Stiles turned bright red.

Their sisters looked at them confused as to what they were really talking about, well Laura and Courtney did, the other girl that came in with Laura and Derek didn't, she only looked amused.

Stiles came around the counter and grabbed Derek by the arm and said. "Let me show you the kitchen."

"But I already saw the kitchen." Derek responded.

"Just come on." Stiles said pulling him to the back.

"What we did, that wasn't a one night stand a hookup right? Because I'm not really into that sort of thing."

"Well yeah, That's what most people would call it. But I'll like to call it consummation of our relationship." Derek answered.

"relationship?" Said Stiles.

"Yeah you just said you don't like one night stands and I'll like to see you again so it works both ways." said Derek. "So what do you say?"

"OK…yeah I wanna see you again too." Stiles answered.

"OK then. Now let's make this official." Derek said then came close to him and Stiles could feel himself getting nervous as he leaned in.

"Wait What if they see us." Stiles said as he placed his hand on Derek's chest stopping him from coming any closer.

"What I was just grabbing a muffin. A free one." Derek said with a smirk. "Did you think I was going to kiss you?"

Stiles felt himself turning red again but this time from embarrassment.

Derek took a bite out of the muffin and smiled as he went back to the front.

Once Stiles emerged from the back Courtney said to Laura and the other girl that she hasn't introduced them to Stiles yet, then continued to do so.

"Stiles this is Laura the friend I've been telling you about and her younger sister Cora, and Laura Cora this is my brother Stiles.

"It's nice to meet you two." Said Stiles.

"You to." Said Laura. "The cookies are amazing, I've eaten more than I should."

"Yeah it's a good thing your boyfriend likes big butts." Said Cora and Laura shoved her.

"Thank you I'm gland you're enjoying them." Stiles Said into a smile.

"So today's Saturday does that mean that your going to be always open on Saturdays?" Laura asked.

"No today was more of a trailer opening we're going to be opened Mondays to Fridays." Courtney answered.

"Well if you guys get just half of the people who came today then you'll be set." said Laura.

"I'll be coming back." Said Cora.

"Thank you." Said Courtney. "To bad Erick didn't come."

"Who's Erick?" Stiles asked.

"Our other brother." Cora answered. "He's actually out-of-town."

"Wow Laura Cora, Derek Erick. You guys names rhyme." Said Stiles.

"Yeah our parents were lazy." Cora said as she picked the nuts out of her muffin.

Someone came up to the counter and ordered a vanilla ice coffee. And Cora decided she wanted one too.

"So as a friend do I get free drinks?" Said Laura.

"ooh and as the sister of said friend do I get them to?" Said Cora.

Courtney hummed. "Well as a friend and sister of a friend you two get discounts. But Derek since he help paint up the place he gets Free." she answered and Derek gave an braggy laugh.

"Well today's family game night so we should head to our parents house." Said Laura.

"Alright I'm happy you guys came by." Said Courtney. "Tell Mister and Miss Hale I said hi."

"I will." Said Laura as she headed for the door. "Where's Derek?"

"Over there being hit on by girls young enough to be his students." Said Cora. Then Laura went over to him.

"Hey sweetie. Are these kids your students?" Laura said as she came beside him and put her arm around his wrist.

"No their not." He answered as he put his arm over her shoulder then kissed her cheek.

"I thought you said you were single." One of the girls said.

"No I said I wasn't married." Derek replied. "It was nice talking to you girls." Derek said as he walked away with his arm still around her.

"Stay in school." Said Laura.

"Thanks for bailing me out again." Said Derek.

"No problem. Just Maybe if you found someone I'll stop having to pretend to be your girlfriend all the time." she commented and Derek looked over at Stiles then said. "I'm working on it."

*

*

They had closed and was finished cleaning up. Stiles leaned against The counter and stuck his hands in his pockets he felt a piece of paper in it and took it out, he unfolded it and looked at it seeing numbers written on it. "When did he?" Stiles thought to himself then remembered when Derek came close and he thought that he was going to kiss him.

Stiles shook his head then stuck the paper back in his pocket.

"You ready?" His sister asked and he nodded to her.

They clocked up and got in the car. his sister dove off and spoke. "Today was awesome wasn't it."

"Yeah." Stiles replied sounding like someone that was talking in their sleep.

"I know it's g-" she stopped she could hear that there was something off with him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" He asked abruptly.

"Well I guess I just haven't found the right guy yet." She answered.

"And how would you know if you've found him?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I've heard Some say that they saw that person and know. Others said they didn't know until years later and some say that they didn't know until that person was gone." she answered.

"So you think it's possible to fall for someone after just one night of being with them?" Stiles asked.

"This is about your one night stand isn't it." she asked.

"I just don't get it." Said Stiles.

"Were you drunk?" She asked.

"No but I will admit I was a little tipsy or maybe a little more than a little, but I wasn't 100% drunk." said Stiles.

"Well you always were quick to fall. Remember when you were ten and you found the neighbor girls dog after it went missing and she thanked you by hugging you, all you would talk about after that was her, Lydia Martin became a house hold name."

"Your saying I'm easy?" said Stiles.

"I'm saying your quick to trust, and fall." she said. "But if you think you may really like this person then give me a name and gender and I'll see if I can find this mystery person for you."

"I already can I have his number." said Stiles.

"His, does he have a name?" she asked.

"Of course he does, but I'm not going to tell you it." Stiles answered. "But do you think I should call him?"

"Yeah why not." She answered.

*

*

it was now a week later a Saturday after noon and Stiles still had not called Derek. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was that he was too busy. But not today he wasn't, he was pacing around his room with the piece of paper that had the number written down on it trying to figure out what he would say if he did call.

He picked up the phone like he was about to call then just tossed it back onto the bed. He paced around some more then picked it back up and Started to dial.

 **"Can I help you?"** Derek said answering the phone.

"It's me Stiles."

 **"Well it took you long enough, I was beginning to think you would never call."** said Derek.

"I was busy." Said Stiles.

 **"And I'll assume you're not now."** Said Derek.

"I'm absolutely free now and wanted to know if you wanted to meet up somewhere and hangout or something?" said Stiles.

 **"Sounds good to me. Where did you have in mind?"** Derek asked.

"At the mall the one that has that big Ferris wheel inside." Said Stiles.

 **"This is New York there's more than one mall with a Ferris wheel inside."** said Derek.

"I think it starts with a P." Said Stiles.

 **"Palisades center?"** Derek replied.

"Yeah that's the one." said Stiles.

 **"Alright then I'll see you there."** Said Derek.

"OK umm bye." Stiles said then ended the call.

*

*

Stiles stood inside of palisades center thinking that he should have setup a meeting place. The place was huge and it would take hours for them to find each other.

He pulled out his phone and called Derek.

 **"Yeah."** Derek answered.

"Are you here?" Said Stiles.

 **"Yeah."** Said Derek

"Where are you? This place is pretty big." Stiles asked.

 **"I'm wearing a white and black shirt Do you see me."** Derek answered looking at Stiles holding the phone to his ear.

Stiles looked around again seeing a lot of people wearing black and white shirts and let out a frustrated breath. "No." Stiles sighed starting to get annoyed.

Derek saw how Stiles looked annoyed and decided to have a little fun with the fact that he hadn't noticed him. **"Really because I see you, look a little to you're right."** Derek said and then walked to the exact opposite of the direction he told Stiles, Smirking when he was finally behind him Derek quietly snuck up closer and hugged Stiles from behind shocking the younger male.

"D-Derek!?" Stiles let out in surprise, his heart beating a mile a minute.

Derek could feel his heart beating fast and decided to keep his arms around him then whispered into his ear soothingly. "Calm down it's me." Derek said then loosened his arms from around him.

When he was let go Stiles turned and hit him in the arm.

"Ow!" Derek flinched rubbing his arm. "You return my act of kindness with an act of violence."

"Are you always this familiar with people?" said Stiles.

"It was just a hug. And besides we have done things way more familiar than that." Derek committed and Stiles blushed.

"So why did you want to meet up here?" Derek asked.

"Well I always wanted to come here." Stiles answered as he started to walk.

"where are we going?" Derek asked as he followed.

"There's a pool-hall here I thought I'll beat you in a few games." Stiles answered.

"Well your going the wrong way then, the pool-halls this way." said Derek pointing in another direction.

Stiles stopped walking and turned in Derek's direction. "You should probably lead the way." said Stiles.

As they were walking Stiles asked him how he found him.

Derek answered by turning to him and saying. "secret."

Once they made it to the pool-halls Stiles said to Derek that they should make a wager. "Who ever wins has to buy the other dinner."

"I love free meals." Said Derek.

"To bad you wont be getting one." Stiles Said smugly confident that he would win.

They had their cues and Stiles told Derek he could take the first shot and he did. The balls scattered but none of them went in.

"Now let me show you how it's done." Stiles said then went and took his shot. And two balls went in, he looked at Derek smiling.

Derek rolled his eyes then said. "whatever the first shot never makes it in anyways." he said then Stiles took another shot and pocketed some more.

"I can taste it already. you know they say everything taste better when it's free." Said Stiles. "Watch this one eyes closed." He said as he lined the cue up to take the shot.

Derek came up on him then blew softly into his ear. Causing Stiles to flinch messing up his shot.

"Hey…! that was cheating." Stiles said as he held his hand to his ear.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know there was a rule against blowing in someone else's ear." Said Derek.

"What ever it was just one miss to your…every miss. I'm still going to win." Stiles said teasingly.

"We'll see about that." Said Derek. "Have you ever heard of hustling."

*

*

The match was over and they were leaving the pool hall.

"So I don't think you know how hustling works your supposed to, …beat me." said Stiles. "I wonder what I should eat, caviar?"

"If you want to eat fish embryos be my guest I'm just not paying for it." said Derek.

"Yeah I want something more expensive." Said Stiles. "Let's go to a fancy restaurant."

"Not happening there's a food court here we can get something from there." said Derek.

"Fine." Said Stiles.

 

*

They had gotten their food and was about to eat when Derek stopped them.

"Let's forget that we ever had sex with each other and start over." said Derek.

"I can't forget that." Said Stiles.

"Then pretend. We can start over and work our way back up to the physical, if that's what you want, if not we could just be friends." Derek suggested hopping that the last part wouldn't be taken into consideration.

"Alright let's try it." Stiles said then reached across the table. "I'm Stiles."

Derek smiled then said. "I'm Derek."

*

*

They walked around the mall with no specific destination in mind.

"Hey there's an ice skating rink here. Lets go skate." Stiles said to Derek whom didn't budge.

"I don't ice skate." Said Derek.

"Come on, It's not that hard." Stiles said as he took Derek by the wrist and pulled him along.

"We don't have skates." Said Derek.

"We can rent some." Said Stiles.

 

*

Stiles stepped onto the ice and skated out some waving to Derek to come on. Whom was holding onto the reeling looking like he was trying his hardest not to fall over.

Stiles snickered at him as he slowly moved away from the reels. "You look like a baby taking their first steps." Stiles said then skated over to him and took both of Derek's hands in his own and skated backward pulling Derek forward. He let him go then said. "See it's not that hard."

Derek started flaring his arms around trying to right himself so he wouldn't topple over, but he started to fall back instead. Stiles reached for him and Derek took hold and they both went down, Stiles falling right on top of him.

They both laughed concurrent with each other. Stiles tried to get up off of him but Derek held onto him.

"When you said you wanted to try it, you meant work our way back to the physical right?" Derek asked.

"I meant I wanted to be friends." Stiles answered and Derek looked disheartened.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't have any here." Stiles answered. "Now can you let me up?…people are starting to stare."

"If that's the case, me wanting to kiss you right now is a no?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." Stiles answered then Derek let him go. Stiles set up then Derek said.

"I wanted my romantic movie moment." he said jokingly, trying to play off the fact that he was disappointed that Stiles wanted to be friends and not lovers.

"Well if you can get me I'll let you." Stiles said as he skated away.

Derek got himself up off the ice and begin to skate towards Stiles. "Now you're getting it." Said Stiles then Derek fell down again. "I spoke to soon."

He continued to fall a few more times pulling laughs and snicker out of people until Stiles let his guard down and turned his back to Derek.

He was skating along thinking of how much fun he was having. He was really enjoying himself and was happy that he had decided to call.

He turned around ready to say something to Derek probably an innocent joke about how bad he is at ice skating, when he saw Derek skate up on him so fast and gracefully that you would have thought he was a professional.

He wrapped Stiles up in his arms then said. "gotcha." And pressed a kiss to his lips.

"How did you…?" said Stiles.

"hustling baby." Derek answered and a big smile spread across Stiles's face.

"Can you let me go, I can't move my arms." Said Stiles.

Derek did as he said letting him go but only to free Stiles arms, he placed his arms around Stiles's waist not ready to really let him go yet.

"What, it was your arms you wanted free right?" said Derek.

"Yes." Stiles said as he brought his arms around Derek's neck. Then kissed him.

"Does this mean you recant your decision to be friends?" Derek asked.

"No I still want to be friends." Stiles answered. As he removed Derek's hands off of him and skated away.

"Your sending me mix messages." Derek said as he skated after him.

Stiles thought to himself that Derek wasn't the only one that was receiving the messages. He himself was confused he wanted to be friends but when ever he was close to him he just wanted to touch and be closer.

"Derek." he said as he turned around. "Let's go."

"Where to?" Derek asked.

"Somewhere we can be alone." Stiles answered.

*

*

Derek drove out to Staten Island and brought Stiles to a mansion.

Stiles looked at the place in awe. "My god where are we this place is huge." he said as he closed the car door.

Derek started his way up to the mansion and Stiles followed behind him.

Derek knocked and when the door opened there was an older gentle man on the other side.

"Hey dad." Derek said and Stiles's eyes went wide.

"Hey son what brings you by?" Said Mr Hale as he stepped a side so they could entered.

he hugged his dad then closed the door. "Well Stiles is new here so I was taking him around places, he's Courtney's brother." Said Derek.

"Oh, well its nice to meet you son. Me and my wife both just loved your sister when we met her, we are still hopping that she'll be our daughter in law one day." He said then looked at Derek and said his name.

"Dad!" Said Derek.

"What she's a very beautiful smart kind girl."

"Dad you are talking about his sister." said Derek.

"I'm sorry, But I was only saying kind things." said Mr Hale.

"Where's mom?" Derek asked.

"Um I think she's in the library room. Should I go get her?"

"No that's okay I was just going to show him the rose garden." said Derek.

"Alright son. It was nice to meet you." He said to Stiles.

"You to." Stiles said as he felt Derek place his hand on his lower back.

Derek lead Stiles to the back and again he was in awe the back was beautiful.

"This way." he said as he headed to the roses.

"Their so beautiful." Said Stiles. "Who takes care of them? their perfect."

"My mom." Derek answered. "She loves them."

"This is all so…wow. Are you trying to seduce me with your riches?"

"That depends, is it working." said Derek.

Stiles just closed his eyes and smiled shaking his head. "Derek what I wanted to say to you was that, …I think what I felt for you was that I wanted to be your friend but the alcohol got that all mixed up and I acted on that sexually."

"So your saying you want to be friends and that's what you always wanted?" said Derek.

Stiles stepped up close to him and slid his arms around Derek's waist then said as he looked Derek in the eyes. "It would be hard to be just friends with someone that you wanna take clothes off."

Derek smiled then took Stiles face in both hands and leaned in to kiss him but stopped and asked him a question. "This does mean you want to date, right?"

"Yes I want to date." Stiles answered as he pulled Derek closer. And Derek closed the rest of the distance between them connecting their lips.

They both relished in it deepening the kiss until Derek pulled back and looked at Stiles with his head tilted, to speak. "Have you ever done it outside before?" Stiles pushed him away and Derek put his arms up in defense and Said. "what I was just joking." Derek said in defense. "But seriously." He added as he reached out and pulled Stiles back to him.

"What?" Stiles questioned as he willingly came into his arms.

Derek didn't answer just hugged him then said. "Come on let's go inside."

"Um so what are we going to tell our sisters?" Stiles asked.

"I think its best we don't for now. Not until we figure us out completely, I mean we just officially decided to date. We shouldn't tell them anything yet." said Derek.

"What do you think they would say?" Stiles asked.

"I think Laura would hit me upside the head and say what's wrong with you." Derek answered. "What do you think Courtney would say?"

"She probably wouldn't make much of a verbal reaction. she'll probably just be a little shocked then congratulate me." Stiles answered.

Once they were inside Derek saw his mother coming down the stairwell. "Ma? …dad said you were in the library room." Derek said a little worried. there were windows up stairs that gave a perfect view of the backyard which meant that she could have seen them.

"I was but I went up stairs." she replied.

"For how long?" Derek asked.

"Long enough." She answered.

"Umm well it was nice to see you ma." He said then took Stiles by the arm. "We should get going it's getting late."

"Not so fast." She said as she took hold of Stiles's other arm stopping them from leaving. "You two just got here you should stay for dessert. I made apple pie, your favorite." she said to Derek.

"We've already eaten." Said Derek still trying to avoid sticking around.

"It's dessert there's always room for dessert." said his mother.

 

*

They set in the living room as Mrs Hale brought them slices of pie.

"Eat up." she said after setting the places down in front of them.

After Stiles took a bite she asked him how he liked it.

"It's okay, a bit lacking thou." he answered.

"Lacking?" She said and Derek looked worried.

"Yeah it could use some more sugar and the crust more butter." said Stiles.

"Stiles's a patissier." said Derek.

"Oh so I see, that's why you think you can make a better apple pie than me?" She asked.

"Well I'm not saying that. it's just that mine taste better." Stiles said and Derek choked on his pie.

"Are you alright son. Here drink." Mr Hale said as he handed Derek a glass.

Mrs Hale stood then told Stiles to follow her. Derek looked worried and stood as well.

"No you sit." She said To Derek and he did as told. "Come come." she said to Stiles and he followed her into the kitchen.

"Here are some apples, the spices and flour are here and the refrigerators there, need anything else just look around the kitchen I'm sure you'll find what ever you need." said Mrs Hale.

"You want me to bake a pie?" said Stiles.

"Yeah you said yours taste better so I want you to prove it. I'll be in the living room if you need anything." she said then left the room.

 

*

"Where's Stiles?" Derek asked when he saw his mother return alone.

"In the kitchen making a pie." she answered.

"Ma you're not supposed to make guest cook." said Derek.

"He's the one that said his pie was better than mine, he brought this all upon himself. Why are you so worried?"

"I'm not, …I'm going to go check on him." Derek said and hurried out of the room.

Mr Hale looked at her and said. "Talia you're doing it again."

"I'm not doing anything. He said they were friends right." she said.

"But you know better." said Mr Hale.

"I saw batter." She replied with an all-knowing smile on her face.

 

*

"I'm sorry about my mom, she can be a little intimidating." Derek said as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Not to me, she's nice." said Stiles.

"Nice? she has you in here cooking." Derek Said as he went over to Stiles and picked up a slice of apple and ate it.

"Hey don't eat those I need them for the pie." said Stiles.

"Sorry." Derek said then stepped behind Stiles and slid his arms around his waist.

"Derek what are you doing?" said Stiles.

"I like you. I know we just met but I like you a lot." Said Derek.

"Derek…i …Can you go now. your distracting me."

"Kiss me and I'll leave." He whispered into Stiles's ear.

Stiles turned in his arms to face him then gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on I've seen little kids kiss more passionate than that." Said Derek.

Stiles rolled his eyes then pressed their lips together again but this time with more feeling behind it. he knew just by the little time he'd spent with Derek that there was no used in trying to talk him into leaving, he'll stay until he got what he wanted.

Lips parted and tongues started to dance as they kissed. Stiles found himself pressed against the counter as Derek's leg came in-between his. A moan slipped Stiles and he broke the kiss.

"Derek we have to stop." He said as Derek kissed his neck. "Derek I'm gonna…"

"Gonna what?" Said Derek.

"…Get excited. And that's not something we want to happen in your parents kitchen."

"Well What do you say we go to my place when we're done here." Derek asked.

"I thought we were going to take it slow." Said Stiles.

"Oh we can go as slow as you like." Derek responded mischievously.

"Get out of your parents kitchen." said Stiles.

"OK OK." Derek said as he backed out of the kitchen and went back to sit with his parents. "Don't tell Laura." he said to his mom.

"Don't tell her what?" Talia said innocently.

"Don't play like you don't know, I know you saw us." said Derek.

"Your right I did see you, and I'm not going to tell her because you are." she said to him.

"No I'm not. Mom you know how she would react." said Derek.

"Yes I do and the longer you take to tell her the harder the impact." said Talia.

"I can't tell her mom. we haven't even figured us out yet and we just decided to date. So there's nothing to tell her besides oh hey Laura I had a drunken night with her best friends younger brother."

"Drunken?" His parents Both said at the same time.

"I wasn't drunk obviously but he was." Derek said then immediately regretted it.

"…Derek you took advantage of him." said Talia.

"I didn't he was very much willing, he came onto me first." said Derek.

"Yeah that's what alcohol does to some people." She replied.

"Honey Derek's an adult now, let him handle his own personal problems." said Mr Hale.

"And I would if they were his own, but as long as I'm your mother and your my son, your problems are mine." said Talia.

Derek sighed. "You know what mom your right, we're family so what concerns me concerns you. But dads also right, my personal life is separate it's mine, so what or who I do in my bed does not concern you or anybody else in this family."

Mr Hale looked in-between the two not sure if he should be proud of his son or worried for him. But be did know one thing he hopped that what ever him and the guy has works out because if not the fallout wouldn't be pretty.

Stiles entered the room saying that the pie was in the oven and noticed that something was off in the air of the room. "…Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Derek answered as he stood and went over to his mom and kissed her on the cheek and hugged his dad. "Let's go now." he said to Stiles.

Stiles didn't question him on why he wanted to leave all of a sudden he just asked Talia to take the pie out of the oven when it was done.

Once they were in the car and driving Stiles spook. "Your mom doesn't want us seeing each other does she?"

"She's just worried that if things go south with you and me it could effect Laura and Courtney's friendship which would effect me and Laura's relationship because it would be my fault."

"Your fault, what if I break your heart." Said Stiles.

"And how would you do that?" Derek asked.

"Well while I was in the kitchen I decided that I don't want to see you." Stiles Said jokingly and Derek put a hand to his chest like he was in pain.

"it hurts." Derek said and they both gave a soft laugh.

*

*

A Month Later.

Derek was having a sports party and had invited Stiles over as well as some friends prior to the event.

Stiles had said that he wasn't sure if he would come or not because he wasn't that big of a fan of basketball, So Derek had just given him a call to find out if he would, and he said yeah. He was actually in the car with his sister heading over as they speak.

"What are you smiling about?" Said Laura whom had just walked over to where he was at, setting a bowl on the living-room table.

"Nothing." he answered sticking his phone into his pocket.

Erick and Cora came with bags in hand, saying that they brought drinks. Then Erick asked Derek what time the game started as he leaned back against the counter.

"In about 30 to 20 minutes from now." He answered. "So everyone else should be getting here s-" he was cut off by the sound of the door bell ringing.

"And that's probably them." he said as he went to the door. He opened it letting his friends in.

About fifteen minutes after Derek's friends arrived Stiles and his sister did as well.

They all settled down for the game, well everyone but Stiles and Cora they were standing close sharing a pair of earphones as they were watching a video on her iPad.

"Is he seeing your sister?" One of Derek's friend asked him after he looked back at them.

"No, they're just friends." he answered. He didn't blame him when he looked back at them. They were close and did look like they were a couple.

After the game had started Stiles and Cora decided to retreat to another room, the room she called hers. And watched videos like they were a pair of teenagers.

"Are you sure? Because they just went off together, into another room, alone." said the same friend as before time.

"Yes I'm sure." Derek said as he looked back towards the room that they were in then turned his attention back to the screen and taking a swallow of his drink.

After the basketball game was over one of Derek's friends was complaining about the lose to the team, Saying that he just wanted to go home and have a drink. He was their designated driver.

Once Derek's friends left Laura went to the room where Cora and Stiles were opening the door to find Stiles and Cora sitting in front of a computer laughing so hard that there was no sound coming out their mouths.

"Whats so funny?" She asked as she stepped into the room.

"You have to see this." The best singer you'll ever hear in your life Cora managed to say with a straight face as she played the video over that was titled, 'icejjfish - on the floor.'

Laura's mouth dropped opened in horror of what she was hearing. "This must be what death sounds like." she said as she put her hand to her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing.

The video was over and Laura was catching her breath after all the laughter. Once she had recovered she asked Cora if she wanted to go with her and Courtney for a girls night out.

"Yeah sure." Cora answered then stood up from her seat. "I'll see you later Stiles." she said as she left the room following behind Laura and past Derek whom stood in the doorway.

Once Derek heard the front door shut he went up to Stiles whom had also stood to leave the room. And said. "Why do people always say I'll see you later when most likely they know they won't?"

"How do you know we won't see each other?" Said Stiles.

"Because I'm thinking about not letting you leave." Derek answered. As he put his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Derek?" Said Stiles.

"My team lost." Derek said in a sad voice.

"Aww it's okay." said Stiles as he rubbed Derek's back soothingly.

"It's not okay, they lost." Derek said in a child like manner.

Stiles chuckled as they continued the embrace.

"Will you kiss it better?" Derek asked.

"That's for when your hurt." Said Stiles.

"I am hurt, emotionally." Derek responded.

"Alright then." Stiles said as he drawled their lips closer. Just as they were starting to connect they heard Courtney's voice coming their way and Stiles shoved him away.

Caught off guard by this Derek stumbled back trying to get his footing under him but failed to do so, and landed on his butt, just as she walked in.

"What are you doing on the floor?" she asked as she looked down at him.

"Oh nothing. I just lost my footing is all." he said as he got up off the floor.

"Are you okay?" She asked and he replied saying yeah he was fine. as he rubbed at his backside.

"Um well I just wanted to tell you that I was leaving and Stiles if you want I could drop you off at home."

"Oh no that's fine I'll just hangout here with Derek for a while, eat pizza." said Stiles

"Ok then. You guys have fun. Bye." she said as she left them and out the house.

"Sorry it was a reflex I didn't mean to push you so hard." said Stiles.

"It's okay I'm just physically hurt now. You want to kiss it better?" He said turning himself to the side and rubbing at his butt.

"Nope." Stiles said then left the room.

"Meany!" Derek said as he followed behind him.

Stiles had gotten some pizza and was waiting for it to finish warming up in the microwave, as Derek taped his fingers on the counter.

Stiles turned to him and said. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Derek answered.

"You look like you want something." Said Stiles.

Derek walked up close to him as he spook. "Well our little moment was interrupted."

"True." Stiles said as he took his food out of the microwave. He then set his plate on the counter and went up to Derek and gave him a solid kiss on the lips. Then said, there. as he tried to turn away but Derek held onto him.

"You also pushed me on my ass which didn't feel so good." said Derek.

"Oh really." Stiles said as he slid his arms around Derek's waist them kissed him sensually as he moved his hands down to Derek's butt. "Does this hurt?" He asked as he squeezed.

"I don't know my brain is confused right now. I'm experiencing a strange mixture of pain and pleasure." Derek replied as he put both hands on each side of Stiles face. "Now let's just continue this until I'm able to come up with an answer."

Stiles smirked then connected their lips.

Their body's were so close that Derek could feel Stiles's pulse increasing, which he would have welcomed if it wasn't for that whole waiting thing.

When Their lips separated Stiles asked him again if it felt better now.

"Well my brain didn't come up with an answer. But something else did." he answered and Stiles shook his head as he picked up his plate and went to sit down in front of the tv.

Things pretty much went like that the most of the time. Kissing and not much more. until that one time when they had almost lost control and just went for it.

It had all stemmed from a bet after Stiles had called Derek easy from getting turned on by some kissing and a little touching.

Derek had said to Stiles that he could turn him on at any moment if he wanted too. And Stiles took him up on that to, telling him to go ahead and try.

And he did. He managed to turn Stiles on and himself. The only thing that stopped them was that Derek's jeans was to fitting and Stiles couldn't get them down. Which snapped them out of the lust they were feeling.

After that they pretty much decided that they would not fool around unless they planed to go the distance.

*

*

Two months and a half later.

They had went on a few dates hung out and had managed to keep their relationship secret.

Derek entered the cafe and a guy that looked to be around sixteen or seventeen with a Waist Apron on welcomed him as he approached the counter.

"Oh hey Der." Said Courtney.

"Hey umm who's that guy?" Derek asked.

"Stiles's stand in." she answered.

"Is he not feeling well?" Derek asked feeling a little worried.

"Oh no he's fine. He went out." She answered with a little smile.

"Where?" Derek asked feeling curious after the look on Courtney's face.

"Don't freak out, but between you and me I think he's on a date with Cora." she answered still smiling.

"…He's what?" said Derek.

"Oh come on their around the same age and I think they make a cute couple." she said.

"No it's not that." He said even though it did kinda hurt to hear someone say that your little sister and your boyfriend made a cute couple. "What makes you think that their dating?"

"Well Cora comes by almost ever day and her and Stiles get along really well with each other. Not to mention his face lit up when she came by here today and they headed off together."

"Do you know where they went?"

"I think the beach." she answered. "Your not going to play big brother and go spy on them are you?"

"No I was just wondering because I called her phone and she didn't answer, which is why I came by here I though she might be here." Derek said lying through his teeth. "Well um thanks for letting me know." he said then left.

 

*

Before he knew it he was at the beach and was looking around for Stiles and his sister.

He started to give himself a pep talk saying that he was only there because he was worried about Cora and not jealous or worried that stiles could actually be secretly dating her.

"Yeah I'm just here to look after my sister she always gets hit on when we're at the beach …because shes really attractive …and Stiles could see her in nearly nothing and find her attractive as well."

He caught sight of them playing volleyball. Stiles and Cora were partners with each other and seemed to be a little to familiar with each other, the way they touched and laughed together the way Stiles picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him in just a bikini, her breast pressing against his bare chest.

Was it insecurities that ran through his mind when he saw them. Anger swirled within him, rising to choke him, causing His breath to become harsh and shallow, his hands automatically curling into fists at his sides, he was itching to go over to them and snatch Stiles away or claim his mouth to let everyone know what was his.

He loved his little sister more than words could describe. but yet, he felt like he resented her and he didn't like it. What was this guy doing to him.

He noticed Cora coming his way then Stiles catch up to her and casually draped his arm over her shoulder.

Derek hustled over to some people pretending like he was apart of their group.

Stiles and Cora pasted them and Derek watch as they went into a smoothie shop.

"Um dude…who are you?" said one of the guys in the group.

"Umm sorry I thought you guys were someone else." Derek said then went off towards the smoothie shop.

He was so busy spying on them that he wasn't watching where he was going when he bumped into three dudes that looked like they were straight out of a how to be a douchebag article.

"Dude what the hell!" One of the guys said as he shoved at Derek.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." said Derek.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." the same guy said as he poked Derek in the chest.

"Don't do that." Said Derek.

"Or what. what are you going to do hu?" The guy said as he continued to poke at Derek.

He continued to do it until Derek go fed up and knocked his hand away and started to turn to leave when the guy grabbed Derek's shoulder and turned him and went for a swing but his hand was caught before it could reach his face.

"Didn't he say he was sorry."

Derek turned his head to see that it was someone he recognizes whom had caught the guys fist.

"Cole." said Derek as he looked at the man he was not expecting to see. Cole was a Six foot tall rather good-looking man, with a tanned skin tone and chiseled body.

Cole twisted the mans arm behind his back turning him around then pushed him forward into one of his friends.

One of the three stepped up like he was going to make a move but stopped when Cole said that he hadn't broken anybody's bones lately and that he just loved the way it sounds.

The guys scurried away calling Cole a weirdo. Cole laughed as he turned his attention to Derek then spook. "Long time no see."

"Cole-" Derek was saying when Cole hugged him.

Stiles and Cora were heading back to her friends on the beach when she spotted Derek and called his name.

Derek turned in their direction. Cora… Stiles. He said sounding like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What are you doing here, with him?" she asked as she pointed at the man.

"…Umm I…"

"He's with me of cause. We're on a date." said Cole as he put his arm around Derek.

Stiles looked confused. how could they be on a date when him and Derek were together.

"No." Said Stiles. "No You can't be."

"And you are?" Said Cole.

"I'm-."

"Stiles." Said Cora. "Come on let's get back to our date." She said then kissed him on the cheek and dragged him away.

Derek shrugged the mans arm off of him then said. "Dating you and I?"

"What it's not a lie." said Cole.

"I haven't seen you in how long. And you say we're dating."

"I didn't say we were dating, I said we were on a date. And it's been nine months since we last saw each other." said Cole.

Derek just shook his head then asked what he wanted and why he was back in town.

"How about we talk about it over dinner." said Cole.

"I don't wanna have dinner with you." said Derek as he walked away from the man.

He reached out and grabbed Derek's forearm then said that he should at least thank him for saving him from those guys.

"Your kidding right? If anything you saved them from me." Said Derek.

"Yeah I know, but with that said. Who was the guy with your sister, she's got herself a boyfriend?" Cole asked to Derek whom was paying him no mind, and was looking across at Stiles that was down on the beach with Cora.

 

*

"Stiles?" Said Cora.

"They can't be dating, they just can't be." said Stiles.

"Why?" Cora asked.

"Because…w-" he stopped but Cora finished.

"You're dating." she said.

He looked at her dumbfounded, like he wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"How did I know. I'll tell you. It was quite obvious, the way you were about to out the both of you. But that's not just it, I've known before that."

"What do you mean you've known before?" Stiles asked confused and curious to what she meant.

"Well let's just say that me Laura Derek and Erick we all have keys to each others place just in case something happens. I was over but he wasn't home so I decided to stay until he got home. I'm over so much so that I actually have my own room there so I hung out in there, the walls are good but not so good that I couldn't hear you guys moaning."

Stiles dropped his head in he's hands feeling embarrassed.

"I actually saw you leaving the next morning." she continued. "of course I didn't know you were Courtney's brother. Not until I saw you at the cafe."

"You've been laughing at me all this time haven't you." Said Stiles still feeling embarrassed.

"No but I have been watching you to make sure…well that I like you." She said.

"And, do you?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. We're friends now aren't we." said Cora and Stiles nodded. "Don't worry about Cole. All they ever had was sex, nothing more."

Stiles looked across the distance at Derek whom was looking his way. Their eyes met and Derek looked away then walked off.


	2. Only You

It had been three days since, and Stiles was home alone. Courtney had went out with friends for the day leaving Stiles to watch tv alone.

He hadn't spoken to Derek since the day at the beach, even though Cora had ensured him that Derek and Cole was just sex and nothing else. But he just didn't Know what he would say.

The movie he was watching had a character that had stepped a side when the person they liked, ex came back to town.

He was talking to the tv telling the character fight for the woman he loved, when it all dawned on him that he should do the same thing.

*

*

Derek opened the door to see Stiles on the other end. "…Hey umm come in." he said as he stepped aside letting Stiles in.

Stiles turned his head around looking around corners.

"What are you looking for?" Derek asked Stiles as he stood still by the door watching him.

"Um is Cora here?" Stiles asked.

"No. But Do you want to see her." Derek asked. He couldn't believe he was feeling jealous of his own sister.

"No I just wanted to know if she was here. …what about Laura or any other of your family members?" Stiles asked.

"No we're alone, it's just you and me here." Derek answered as Stiles neared closer.

"Good." Stiles said as he stepped up to Derek and put his hand to his chest and backed him against the wall. He went in for the kiss, but Derek turned his head to the side.

Stiles pulled back and looked at Derek then asked him why.

"Is this about Cole?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded. "I want to say something I just don't know what."

"Well how do you feel?" Derek asked.

"Like you're mine and no one else's." Stiles answered.

Derek smirked as he brought a hand to his face. "There you said it." Derek said then pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "You should go now."

Stiles looked taken aback. "Why?" he asked.

"Well if we're going to continue to take it slow, it's best you go."

"We can go as slow as you like." Stiles responded with a smirk that looked more like a coming laugh.

Derek just snickered to himself finding it funny that Stiles had just shot back something that he had previously said.

Stiles kissed him then walked away heading towards the bedroom discarding his shirt. He turned back in Derek's direction when he got to the door of the room then said as he unbuckled his belt. "Well are you coming?"

Derek shot him another smirk. "I Do intend to make you." He said then followed him into the room and the door closed behind them.

*

*

Derek set with his back leaning against the headboard and his arms around Stiles whom laid between his legs his back to Derek's chest.

They talked about stuff that they hadn't, still being in the early stages of getting to know each other.

"Are you kinky?" Stiles asked.

"No why?" Derek answered.

"You have a mirror wall across from your bed."

"It came with the place. Not going to say that's why I got it though." said Derek

Stiles shook his head. "You said you are a teacher but you didn't say what you teach."

"Oh. Well I teach sex ed." Derek answered.

Stiles tilted his head up looking back at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Derek answered.

"Oh my god I had sex with a sex Ed teacher." He said as he dropped his head back against Derek shoulder.

Derek chuckled. "what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing…it's just…nothing. what was your first time like? And how old were you."

"Well I was in high school, fifteen and it was with my sixteen year old girlfriend. It was good I guess, it's just that after, she said that she was pregnant and that it was mine. my sister found out and wasn't so happy about it and didn't believe it so she interrogated the girl and found out that she was lying."

"So she wasn't pregnant?" Stiles asked.

"She wasn't lying she was pregnant but not for me. She only slept with me so she could pin it on me. But everything went down a lot worst then it sounds." Derek explained.

Stiles laughed then looked up into Derek's eyes. "So is that why you became a sex education teacher, so you can make sure no one else will experience that." Stiles asked.

"Well that's a possibility, but I've always thought that I was just teaching what I'm good at." Derek replied as he looked down into Stiles's eyes.

Stiles looked away then said. "I wouldn't say that."

Derek huffed. then leaned his head against Stiles's head.

"Are you still a virgin?" Stiles asked abruptly.

"What, …Stiles we just had sex what do you mean am I still a virgin?"

"Well yeah I know we had sex, but you were in me both times." Stiles replied.

"…oh you mean…"

"Have you ever bottomed?" said Stiles.

"No." Derek answered.

"Not even for Cole?" Stiles asked.

"No."

"So you are a virgin." Said Stiles.

"…I guess I am." said Derek.

"Do you want to lose it?" Stiles asked as he looked at him grinning from ear to ear.

"Well I have always wondered what it feels like." said Derek.

"Really?" Stiles said as he lift up and turned to face Derek like a dog about to receive a treat.

"Does it hurt?" Derek asked.

"I'll be gentle." Stiles said then kissed him then his neck as he rubbed his hand up his chest.

Derek jerked when Stiles's lips met his neck.

"What are you ticklish there?" Stiles asked and Derek answered saying yeah. not being able to tell him the truth.

That it was something he'd been taught at an early age. Never bare your throat to anyone. It was one of the most vulnerable spots on the body for animal and human alike. The throat is a spot that if you were to wound it enough you would be left gasping for breath or bleeding out or both.

"You, ticklish. I like it." Stiles said then tried to lean back in and kiss his neck but was stopped by Derek.

"You want to right now." Derek said as he put his hands on both sides of Stiles's shoulders and eased him back some.

"Yeah I'm ready." Stiles answered.

"Well I'm not, I think I want to stay a virgin a little longer." said Derek.

Stiles looked down at himself then said. "But I'm hard already."

Derek looked at Stiles's cock then pushed him back until his back met the bed. "I know another way to dill with that." he said then kissed down Stiles's chest, Stiles looking down at he as he did so.

Stiles threw his head back. "Oh my god."

The door bell ringed and Derek got up to get it telling Stiles he'll be right back. Then threw on some pants.

He opened the Door to see Cora Standing there.

"Hey I'm a little busy right now." Said Derek.

"You smell like Stiles. I wonder why." She replied.

Derek tightened his jaw then pulled her inside. "You should Sit before I tell you."

"That your screwing Stiles." she said deadpan.

Derek looked dumbfounded. "…You…?"

"Been knew. Long story short I was here when you two had what I assume was your first time with each other. heard it all."

Derek rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Now let's talk about why I really came here. …Cole?" said Cora.

"There's nothing to talk about. He just showed up there while I was at the beach, we weren't on a date." Derek explained.

"So what were you at the beach For?" she asked.

Derek started to blush.

"Were you spying on us?" She asked as she smiled. "Oh my god Derek, your totally smitten with him aren't you."

"…I" Derek said now blushing so hard that his ears were red.

"Your smitten Your smitten Your smitten." She chanted like a song.

"Cora!" he said as he lunged for her. She ran from him saying that she didn't want him to get sex on her, as she laughed.

Stiles hearing the laughter came out of the room having a sense of déjà vu, when he had to pick his shirt up off the floor.

"Hey Stiles." She said as she waved at him.

Derek turned to see Stiles watching them looking entertained, they were like two kids playing with each other.

"Stiles I have to tell you something." said Derek.

"Oh he knows I know already." said Cora.

"I meant to mention that." said Stiles and Derek dropped his head in his hands.

"Well sorry if I came at the wrong time, but what do you say we go to the movies there's a good one playing." said Cora.

"Sure why not." Derek Said then went over to Stiles. "Come on let's go shower." he said putting his arm around him.

*

*

Stiles Cora and Derek were all leaving the theater, night had fallen and the moon had risen. Stiles howled at the moon as they headed to the car.

Cora and Derek stepped back looking at him like he was crazy. He saw the looks they were giving him and said. "What it's a full moon." Then went on to explain that it was a game him and his sister would play every full moon like they were wolves. He then asked them to do it to.

Cora and Derek looked at each other like they were silently having a conversation.

"That's okay you can continue by yourself." said Derek.

"Come howl with me. Cora?" Stiles said looking over at her.

She looked at Derek again like she was telling him that she was going to do it then inhaled and let out a howl that made Stiles's mouth part in amazement.

"DUDE! that was, Awesome! You sounded like a real wolf. I'm going to call you wolf girl for now on." he said then looked at Derek and said. "So what about you, are you going to give us a howl?"

"Nope." Derek answered.

"Oh come on Derek don't be a chicken be a wolf, howl." said Cora.

"You heard her. Awwooooo." said Stiles. As some people were looking at them like they were drunken idiots and others joined in and howled as well.

Derek just shook his head as he walked pass them pressing the button on his keys to unlock the car. "I'm passed the age where peer pressure affects me."

"Spoilsport." Stiles said as he got into the back seat. Cora had called double shotgun when they had left the house to go to the movies, leaving Stiles to seat in the back to and from.

 

*

They arrived at Cora's place and she got out, she had asked Derek to drop her off at home, yes she has a car but she had took the train to his place and walked the rest of the way, she only drove when she felt it necessary.

"Tell sleeping beauty I said bye and not to worry." she said gesturing at Stiles whom had fallen asleep in the back. then went up to the building and inside.

He drove off to drop Stiles off.

After he arrived he got out the car and headed to the back seat and climbed in, he was going to wake him up by padding him on the leg but decided not to and leaned over and kissed him instead.

Stiles eyes opened and he gave him a wicked smile.

"We're at your house." Derek said softly as he moved back. "I already dropped Cora off she said to tell you bye and, …not to worry."

Stiles unfastened his seat belt then opened the door and got out. He went around the back of the car to the other side. "I had fun." He said To Derek whom set with his legs outside of the car. He stood up out of the car and reached a hand out to Stiles connecting their hands.

"Stiles I like you a lot and I don't want us to be some secret any longer, so I'm going to tell Laura about us, tonight when I leave from here." said Derek.

"Are you sure you want to do that. Didn't you say she might react badly."

"Yeah but I don't care anymore." Derek said and Stiles smiled. He came closer and placed a soft kiss on Derek's lips and hugged him.

"Goodnight." Stiles said then walked off.

"Wait Stiles." said Derek. Stiles turned back to listen. "Are you okay with it?"

Stiles nodded then said. "I don't like secrets." then retreated inside.

When he stepped into the living room he saw his sister sitting watching TV.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Oh hey." She said looking from the tv to him. "Mines was good. How about you?"

"Um good." He answered then looked down at his hands while he fiddled with his keys.

"Is something the matter?" she asked seeing that something was wrong with him, he always fiddled with things when he was nervous.

"Yeah um… you know that one-night stand I had with some random guy." Stiles said and She nodded. "It wasn't so random. …It was with…D…Derek."

She just stared at him not saying anything.

"Courtney…?" he said as he went to sit beside her touching her arm. "Courtney say something."

"…um. Say that again." She said.

"I slept with Derek."

"Oh. …OK. Um a-are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." he answered.

"OK well um, is it like weird being around him knowing you slept together?" She asked.

"Well it was at first. But we've been seeing each other so that's not a problem." He answered.

"does Laura know?" She asked.

"Not yet he said he was going to tell her tonight."

"So do you really like him?" She asked.

Stiles nodded then answered with an I do.

"Does he feel the same way about you?" she asked.

"Yeah that's why I'm telling you this now. He said he didn't want us to be a secret anymore. And I didn't either." Stiles explained.

"Well…." she said as she put an arm around him and rubbed up and down his arm. "If your happy I'm happy." she said then stood and leaned over and kissed him on the head. "Goodnight." she said. "Oh and one more thing. Don't tell Laura I said this but, good job on taping that. …Night night."

Stiles chuckled as he shook his head. He pulled out his phone and sent Derek a text. Then headed off to shower before bed.

*

*

The next day at the cafe.

Stiles was in the back mixing something up. When Laura showed up. Courtney waved her over.

"So how does it feel?" Courtney asked Laura in a low tone when she got to the counter.

Laura looked confused. "How does what feel?" She asked.

"Our brothers seeing each other." said Courtney.

"Well I thought that's what we wanted for them to be friends." said Laura still not have caught on yet.

"Well yeah, I guess them taking it farther isn't much of a problem right." said Courtney.

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked.

"Them sleeping together." said Courtney.

"THEIR WHAT!" Laura said Louder then she meant to, and All the patron in the cafe turned to look at her.

Stiles came from the back. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

Courtney looked at him then back to Laura. "He didn't tell you did he?"

Realization hit him and he knew what had caused Laura to have the outburst that she had just had.

"I think I need to go see my brother." Said Laura.

"I don't think you have to go anywhere." Stiles said to Laura as he looked towards the entrance.

Laura looked at him following his eyes until she saw what he was looking at.

Derek stood in front of the door with a look of knowing and impending doom. on his face. He had just checked his phone and saw the text that Stiles had sent him, and decided that he should go talk to Courtney before she talked to Laura since he hadn't told her yet.

Laura got up and went over to him and pulled him outside.

Courtney looked at Stiles then said Sorry, as he was watching them from the window.

"Can you read lips?" Stiles asked Courtney.

"Yeah, now let's see." Courtney said as she started to try to read their lips. "She's saying that she's so happy and you two make a cute couple."

"I hope you're right." said Stiles.

 

*

Laura had her head dipped down and her hand to her forehead like she was blocking the sun from her eyes. "I don't believe you slept with Courtney's little brother."

"Younger brother. And it's not slept with its sleeping with." He corrected.

"You mean it happened more than once?" she responded.

"Well yeah and that's just counting yesterday." He answered smugly and Laura hit him.

"Courtney's my best friend she's like a sister to me." said Laura.

"To me too." Derek replied.

"I don't think so, because if she was you wouldn't be sleeping with her brother." she complained.

Derek sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

"Listen when me and Courtney met it was like love at first sight, we were instant best friends-"

"See do you here yourself?" Derek interrupt. "How do you know it wasn't like that for us?"

"Was it. did you see him and fall in love?" she asked.

"Well not exactly but-." Derek answered.

"See, you didn't start having feeling for him until you slept together didn't you. Are you even thinking with the right head?"

"Wow Laura I'm not a kid anymore." Derek said sounding offended.

"I know that and that's what worries me, adults make mistakes too more so than kids. Derek I just don't want this to end badly."

"And it won't." He said as he put both hands on both sides of her shoulders.

"Can you promise me that?." she asked.

"I promise." he said then she put her arms around his waist and hugged him. "Thank you." said Derek.

 

*

"See look their hugging. I think I was right." said Courtney.

They saw Derek and Laura heading back in and turned away from the door like they weren't watching them the whole time.

Derek went around the bar to where Stiles was and stood within arms length of him looking despondent when he spook.

"I'm sorry Stiles." Said Derek. Stiles felt his heart drop at the sound of the words and the look displayed on Derek's face in one.

"Derek." Stiles said sounding sad and afraid that their relationship may actually be over before it really begin. just because Laura was afraid that their relationship could harm their sisters.

Derek wrapped him up in his arms hugging him. Stiles returned the gesture by circling his arms around Derek's waist, trying to hold back the feelings that's been building up as a painful lump in his throat and chest.

"It looks like your stuck with me." Derek whispered into his ear.

He immediately felt relieved, but pushed Derek off anyway and went into the back.

Derek stuck his arms out as he called after him, following him into the back.

"So your completely fine with it?" Laura asked.

"Yeah. I rather somebody I know be with my brother then somebody I don't." Courtney replied.

 

*

At The Back.

Stiles had his arms around Derek's neck, and Derek had his hands settled on Stiles's hips.

"So we're out. your parents know, our sisters know. There's no more secrets, It feels good, doesn't it?." said Stiles.

Derek leaned in and kissed him then said. "Yeah it feels good."

Stiles smiled and pressed their lips together, but his kiss wasn't still like Derek's it was more of a series of them formed into one passionate kiss.

Stiles could feel Derek's hand moving from his hips to his butt, making him smirk into the kiss.

Stiles pulled back from the kiss then said. "I didn't say you could touch there."

"Yeah but I wanted to." Derek replied. Cupping his ass more.

they heard someone clearing their throat and Stiles tried to push away from Derek, but he held on.

"It's okay now, they know." said Derek.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I want to see you groping him." said Courtney.

"Sorry." Derek said removing his hands from him.

"I just came to get the tray of muffins." she said as she went over to the storage rack and pulled a tray off.

"What do you say you come over tonight and we…will celebrate." said Derek.

"Celebrate What?" Stiles asked.

"That we're not a secret anymore. And ev-." he paused. "My brother doesn't know."

"How do you think he'll take it?" Stiles asked.

"I imagine he wouldn't care." Derek answered.

"Are you talking about Erick? Because he's here." Courtney said then left the room.

Derek looked at Stiles then said come on. As he took hold of his hand and headed to the front with him.

"Erick." Derek Said after he and Stiles emerged from the back.

"Oh hey bro. What were you doing back there?" Erick asked after he caught sight of him.

"Well, this is my boyfriend, Stiles." said Derek.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you then. So I know what you where doing back there now." said Erick.

"He's also my brother." said Courtney.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you again, Courtney's brother." Erick said as he reached across the counter and bumped his fist into Stiles's.

Derek smiled as he draped an arm over Stiles shoulder and pulled him close kissing him on the cheek.

Stiles felt his phone vibrating and pulled it out then looked at it, seeing Dad' displayed on the screen, and stepped outside to answer it.

"Hey dad." Stiles said as he answered.

 **"Hey son, how's everything?"** said Mr Stilinski.

"Good. are you and mom still coming down for Courtney's birthday?" Stiles asked.

**"Yeah I actually called to ask about a hotel. do you know any good ones?"**

Stiles hummed then said he didn't know of any. "Hold on a sec." he said then opened the door to the cafe and waved Derek over.

Derek came and stepped outside with him. "Yeah?" he asked.

"My dad he wants to know about some good hotels, can you talk to him?" Stiles said to Derek then told his Dad that he was going to hand the phone over to a friend.

"Um… hi Mr Stilinski can I help you with something?" Derek asked after Stiles gave him the phone.

Stiles watched as Derek seemed to actually be nervous about talking to his dad on the phone. He actually found it cute.

Derek handed the phone back to Stiles after he had finished talking to him.

 **"He sounds like a nice guy."** said Mr Stilinski.

"He is." Said Stiles, smiling as he looked over at him.

 **"Well I'm glad you made friends up there, after she stole you from us."** said Mr Stilinski. **"But anyways your moms going to drive your car down."**

"Oh awesome." Stiles said then his dad said he still had some work to take care of.

"Alright, tell mom I said I love her." Stiles said before he hung up the phone.

"So your dads coming up." said Derek.

"Yeah for Courtney's birthday, But it's a secret so don't tell her." said Stiles.

"My lips are sealed." Said Derek.

"Good do you want to help me plan it?" Stiles asked and Derek said sure, then asked him where he planed on having it.

Stiles said that he was thinking about having it at the cafe or at the house. "Which do you think is best?"

"The house." Derek answered. "It would be more relaxing."

"See you've helped already." said Stiles. "Do you want a reward?" he said as he brought his arms around Derek's waist.

"I already have you what more could I want." Derek said as he wrapped Stiles up in his arms.

Stiles just loved the way it felt, they were strong and secure, like they could snap a man in half. He wasn't sure why that fact turned him on but it did. Maybe it was just a kink he didn't know he had.

Stiles connected their lips in a gentle kiss and slid his hands up placing them flat on Derek's back. Their body's were close and it all felt right.

As they continued to kiss each other outside in the open, not minding anyone that didn't like PDA, to them at that moment they were the only ones in the world.

"Looks like I had it all wrong." they heard a voice say, causing them to separate their lips from each other, And look in the direction of the voice.

Derek sighed then said. "Cole."

"I thought that he was seeing your sister, but I guess he was sleeping with you." said Cole.

"What do you want?" Derek asked.

"Why so hostile. What have I ever done to you, well …a lot actually, but we're not talking about that now are we. Because if we were I could just answer your question by saying you." said Cole.

Derek looked at Stiles then said. "You should go back inside, I'm sure Courtney needs your help with something."

Stiles nodded in response then brought his hand to the back of Derek's head, his fingers in his hair and kissed him like he was taking ownership of him. Then left back inside.

"I heard about this place so I wanted to check it out." Cole answered then reached for the door handle, but was stopped from entering by Derek whom grabbed his upper-arm.

"Don't bother him." Derek said.

"You know this protectiveness is really hot." Cole said and Derek released him and he went in the cafe.

Derek walked in behind him and ordered for him before he got the chance to say what he wanted.

Cole looked at Derek then said. "I just love how you know what I want. It always came in handy when I was gagged." He said mischievously.

Stiles rolled his eyes then stepped into the back. And Derek glared at Cole.

"What I didn't say anything to him." Cole said then paused like he was thinking about it then said. "Oh that sounded sexual didn't it?"

Derek was starting to get agitated and Laura could tell, so she put her hand on Cole's thigh and squeezed, her nails puncturing his leg.

He looked at her then said. "I like it rough."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time you do something to bother my brother or Stiles whom I'll like to mention is my best friends brother so he's like a brother to me too. Now go." she said with finality.

"Yes ma'am." He Said as he got up with his coffee in hand, and walked out.

Derek turned to Laura and told her that she didn't have to do that.

She hunched her shoulders then said that she thought that it would be bad if he did something.

"But you should tie up that loose end before it starts to unravel."

Derek sighed. "I will."

 

*

Later that night at Derek's.

There was a knock at his door and he went to the door knowing already who was at it.

He opened the door letting Cole inside. he came in he asked Derek what he called him over for.

"I want to know why you're back." Said Derek as he shut the door.

"You. I missed you." Cole answered but Derek didn't believe him.

"Cole."

"Derek I mean it. You may not believe me when I say this and it may sound like some cheesy line out of some movie, but I really like you, and when I'm without you… it feels like there's a hole…"

"Well find somebody else to fill it." said Derek.

"I don't want someone else. …Derek… I want you, you're the only one that can fill my hole." Cole said in all seriousness, despite the words he had just . used.

"You know this conversion does not sound right." Derek said and Cole came up to him reaching out to Derek, eager to touch. But Derek stepped back out of his reach.

"Derek to you it's probably only ever been about sex. but to me it's always been more." Cole said as he stepped up close to him. "Derek with me you don't have to hold back, or keep secrets."

"I don't have secrets from him." said Derek.

"Oh so he knows about you, what you really are." Cole said and Derek's eyes drifted down and his head followed the motion.

Cole brought his right hand to Derek's cheek finally getting the contact that he wanted, then kissed him. Sweetly, touching his lips to his. Derek didn't move toward him, but he lifted his head, and Cole curved his other hand around the back of his neck, deepening the kiss ever so slightly.

As the kiss continued Derek started to think about the first night him and Stiles were together.

The way it felt and taste. he got so lost in the thought that he started to act as if he was within the memory and started to kiss back.

He backed Derek up against the wall and Derek brought His hands to Cole's belt undoing it. Cole separated their lips as he started to kiss his way down the curves of Derek's neck. Derek felt sharp teeth grazing down on him and his body reacted unpleasantly to it. He flinched pushing Cole away as he snapped back to reality.

"Don't do that again." Derek said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You love him don't you?" Said Cole.

Derek nodded in response.

"I want to hear you say it, tell me that you love him." said Cole. "If I hear you say it and it's pure honesty then I'll accept it and you'll never have to see me again."

Derek looked down then backup at him then said. "I love him."

The words hit Cole hard, his chest immediately hurting even though he knew what the answer was going to be before it came.

The words 'I love you' had the power to make you feel good happy on top of the world, but they also could hurt more than any physical wound.

Cole buckled backup his belt then hugged Derek and said. "I hope he feels the same way, because if not it hurts."

Derek watched as Cole headed for the door then called out his name. Cole stopped and turned to look at Derek.

"I'm sorry Cole." Derek said and Cole continued out the door.

 

*

Derek awoke the next morning after thinking on what Cole had said and himself, he loved Stiles and wasn't sure if Stiles felt the same about him, he could only hope that he returned his feelings.

He got dressed as he dreaded his day. he really didn't feel like going to school today, he had been thinking to hard on what Cole said. It wasn't like he had gotten an answer from Stiles he hadn't even spoken to him yet since the previous day.

He went to the kitchen to start him up some coffee then decided to go to COCOA's instead.

*

*

Derek went up to the counter and said to Stiles that he'll have his usual.

"I'm sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else. We've never met." Stiles said with a soft smile on his face.

"Oh well I'm sorry. I'll have a light vanilla coffee with extra cream." Derek Said playing into what ever game Stiles was playing.

Stiles made the coffee and drew a heart shape in the coffee on top of the cream, then handed it to him.

"A heart. you could buy me dinner first." Said Derek.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that so much." said Stiles.

"Oh your taken already, he must be a luck guy." said Derek.

"Yeah he is." Stiles replied.

Courtney was looking at them shaking her head. "Dorks." she said as she turned away.

Stiles leaned over the counter and started whispering something in Derek's ear.

Derek nodded like he was agreeing with something, then said to Stiles that he had to go.

Stiles watched him as he left then turned to see his sister looking at him. "What?" He asked her.

"I saw you looking at his butt." She said in a child like manner.

"I wasn't staring at his butt, I was in a trance that just so happen to be in his direction." Stiles claimed.

"Mmhm, more like you were hypnotized by that sexy booty." she said and they both laughed and heard a snicker out of a customer.

*

*

Later that night after Stiles and Courtney had went home Stiles was packing a bag in his room when the doorbell ringed.

Courtney went and got the door. Already figuring it was Derek at the door since Stiles had told her that he would be coming by to pick him up.

Stiles walked into the living-room with his bag in hand.

"What's the bag for?" Courtney asked.

"Oh I'm going to be staying with Derek for a couple of days." Stiles answered and Courtney frowned making a sad face.

"Don't worry I promise to take good care of him and keep a watchful eye on him. I plan on keeping him in bed for the majority of the time anyway." Derek said as Stiles went over to him. Then nudged him in the arm.

"Um yeah I'm just going to pretend like you didn't just say that." said Courtney.

Derek smiled saying sorry, then padded Stiles's arm. "Come on Stiles." He said turning to leave. "See ya Courtney."

"Bye sis." Said Stiles.

"Bye, drive safe." she said as she waved out to them from the door.

*

*

They went to the store to get the ingredients for everything that Stiles was going to make for his sister's birthday.

Stiles put a box of Hershey's chocolate into his basket and Derek made a comment about it being a lot of chocolate. And Stiles told him that he's going to make her cake from scratch so he's going to need a lot.

He also put a box of white chocolate in the basket. Next they went over to the refrigerator aisle and got eggs milk cream and butter They went over to the meat section and Stiles asked Derek if he knew of anyone whom might come to the party that doesn't eat meat.

"Not As far as I know." Derek answered.

Stiles then said that he had forgotten about the plates and spoons and asked Derek if he could go get them while he headed to the register.

When Derek got to the register Stiles was making faces at a child that was sitting in the cart in front of him. The little girl smiled and giggled as he made weird and silly faces.

"Do you have any kids?" The mother of the little girl asked Stiles.

"No, but I'll like to someday." Stiles answered.

"Really how many?" Derek asked smiling.

"Probably two." Stiles answered. "A boy and a girl. This may sound weird but I had this dream once that I was in the backyard of this house playing catch with a baseball with my son, he was probably like six or seven. the yard was beautiful green and a nice garden. And then this beautiful women came out with a tray of refreshments and she was pregnant like six seven months. I just can't seem to kick that dream and well, …want that dream to come true one day."

Derek's smile faded with the thought that Stiles still wanted his perfect wife and kids, which meant that their relationship didn't have much of a future in his eyes.

Stiles looked at Derek seeing the look on his face. "What, did I say something wrong?" Stiles said not realizing that he had more or less just said that he saw him and Derek's relationship as something that had an end.

"No." Derek Said shaking his head.

 

*

They had arrived at Derek's and brought in the bags.

Stiles yawned and Derek told him he could put his bags anywhere and go take a nap.

"I think I'll shower first." Stiles said as he went over to Derek and Started to help him put the food away.

"I got it, you can go shower." said Derek.

"OK." Said Stiles. He went and picked up his bag and went to the bedroom.

 

*

When Stiles returned from the shower Derek was watching TV. Stiles joined him and laid across the coach with his head on Derek's lab.

"Is my hair wetting your pants?" Stiles asked.

"No." Said Derek as he placed his hand on Stiles head rubbing his hair back. "Stiles…" said Derek and Stiles hummed in return. "I love you."

Stiles didn't say anything in return, which made Derek feel uneasy. He looked down at him seeing that he had fallen asleep.

*

*

Stiles awoke a few hours later, alone in the Dark. Derek had covered him with a blanket before leaving him.

He stretched as he stood then draped the blanket over the back of the chair before heading to the bedroom.

He entered the room quietly and climbed into the bed being careful not to wake Derek as he brought his arm around him, lining his arm up with Derek's and lacing his fingers through the back of Derek's hand, and snuggling up close to his back.

Derek closed his fingers in, tightening their hands together.

 

*

That morning Derek had left for work and Stiles was in the kitchen mixing up the cake batter as he let his mind wonder off to what he had thought he heard Derek say to him last-night.

 _"I Love You."_ Is what he remembered hearing Derek say but wasn't quite sure. He was half asleep and wasn't sure if it was something he dreamt or something that he actually heard.

"Did he, …did he really say he loved me. Nope, no-no-no. It was just a dream Stiles don't over think things." He said to himself then started whipping away at the mix.

After he had stuck the cake in the oven he went and grabbed one of Derek's books off the shelf and started reading trying to distract himself while he waited for the cake to be finished.

After awhile of reading it he started growing more and more bored with the book not finding it to interesting. He was glad to know that today was a half of day in must schools, and they should get out early today, which meant that Derek should be back in another hour or two.

His cell ringed and he went to pick it up off the table, saying thank you mom, as he did so. The ring tone for her was an Owl City song because it always made him laugh how she pointed out that the lyric didn't make much sense to her, but some how she still liked them.

"Hi mom." Stiles said as he answered the phone.

 **"Hey hone, how are you?"** his mom asked.

"I'm good. Are you guys in town yet?" He asked.

 **"Yeah we're at the hotel already."** she answered then continued to ask when he was planing for the party to start.

"I was thinking around one or two, probably start the barbecue earlier." said Stiles.

**"you plan on barbecuing to, you're going to have your hands fool."**

"Oh I'm not going to be doing the barbecuing. Has Courtney ever mentioned a friend named Laura to you?" Stiles asked.

 **"Yeah."** She answered.

"Well her brothers going to be doing the barbecuing." Said Stiles.

 **"Oh, well maybe your farther would like to help."** his mother said then he heard his dad ask from the back ground if he could help with what.

He heard his mom telling his dad about the barbecue and his dad offered to help.

Stiles told his mom to tell his dad that if he really wanted to help then he Could come to the house early. Then his mom said that it would be better that way, then she could help him with the inside stuff.

"OK sounds great." Stiles said then told his mom that he'll go now so they could get some rest. since they had driven the whole way.

They said their I love you's and see you soon's, before hanging up and going back to whatever they were doing before hand.

Stiles went to take the cake out of the oven after the timer went off signaling that it was ready to come out.

"Perfect." He said after taking it out and sitting it on top of a cutting board that was on the counter.

He made sure that the oven was off then went to sit down. Deciding to go with the TV this time instead of the boring book.

he was flipping channels not finding anything interesting to watch, then decided that he'll just go out somewhere.

When he opened the door Cole was standing there fist up like he was about to knock.

"…Derek's not here." said Stiles.

"I didn't come to see him." said Cole.

"Then what are you here for?" Stiles asked. He was hopping he had saw the last of him at the cafe.

"I wanna talk to you." Cole answered.

"Well I don't wanna talk you, …so…" Stiles said as he tried to close the door but Cole stopped him.

"Please I just want to say what I have to say and I'll leave." said Cole.

"Fine." Said Stiles as he moved aside letting him in.

"I love Derek." Cole said and Stiles sighed and walked away going towards the living room.

"But he doesn't love me, and I know this because he essentially told me when I kissed him." said Cole.

Stiles huffed. "When did this happen?"

"Two days ago, and he pushed me away then told me he loves you." said Cole.

Stiles expression opened up. So he had heard right, Derek did say he loved him, it wasn't a dream.

"I love Derek and I always have. But I never expressed it verbally, I just put it all into s…ex, …physical and hoped he would realize it. But he didn't and I can't help but wonder what it would be like if I had told him." said Cole.

"Why are you telling me this?" Stiles asked.

"Because I'm not a bad guy. Stiles I love Derek and I just want him to be happy and if that means him being with someone else then there's nothing I can do about that. …just don't let him slip away like I did. Even if you find out something that you can't believe."

There was a knock at the door and they both looked in its direction.

Stiles went and got the door.

Erick was standing there fist up like he was about to knock again.

"…Hey." said Stiles.

"What's up, why do you look the way you do?" Erick asked. And Stiles told him to come in.

He walked inside and looked into the living room seeing Cole. "What are you doing here?" Erick asked. "I thought you had skipped town."

"I had. I was just leaving." Said Cole as he walked off leaving out the door.

"So anyway I'm guessing my brother hasn't gotten off of work yet." Said Erick.

"I need a drink." Stiles said abruptly and Erick reached into his pocket as a smile spread across his face, pulling out a small plastic bag that had something that looked like a rolled up piece of paper, in it.

"I have something better." Said Erick.

 

*

Stiles and Erick both set in the backyard lighting up.

"So why did you look so bothered when I got here?" Erick asked.

"Well it's never a good thing to have a conversion with the person you're dating ex." said Stiles.

"Ex?" Erick asked.

"Yeah Cole." said Stiles.

"Cole." Erick said in a questioning tone.

"You didn't know." said Stiles.

"No, I always thought they were just buddy's. I didn't know they were buttys." Erick said and Stiles laughed like it was the funniest pun he had ever heard.

"Seriously." they heard a voice say from behind them.

Derek stood with his arms folded looking at them judgmentally.

"Hey bro, you want a hit?" Erick Said as he held the blunt out.

"I'll pas." he answered And Stiles stood and went over to him, wrapping his arms around Derek and hugging him then brought his arms up running his fingers through Derek's hair.

Derek looked at him like he was about to say something. His lips parted as words started to be spoken, but Stiles shushed him putting an index finger to his lips.

"Don't ruin the moment." Stiles said then pressed their lips together.

Derek kissed back even though he didn't like the way the burnt herbs taste, that was on Stiles mouth.

"Eww gross, get a room." said Erick as he closed his eyes and turned his head.

When the kiss broke Derek looked at his brother and said. "Who's backyard is this again…?"

"Fine." said Erick as he put his arms up like he was surrendering, saying fine I'll leave.

"No I'm not telling you to go." Derek said to his brother then turned his attention back to his lover. "And you, you need to go inside and take a shower then get some sleep."

"But I already took a shower this morning." Stiles said as he rubbed his hands up and down Derek's chest.

"Yeah that was before you smocked up." Derek replied.

"OK I'll shower but, …only if you join me." Stiles replied into his ear.

Derek backed from him as he took him by the wrist, and Erick shook his head as he watched them disappearing inside, Mumbling under his breath. "They don't even care that I'm here."

 

*

They were now in the bedroom bathroom As Derek cut on the shower, Stiles started to undress taking off his shirt and undoing his belt.

When Derek turned back to Stiles he had stepped out of his pants shoes and socks.

He came up to Stiles and Stiles pulled him close kissing him hard.

Derek backed him against the wall and Stiles smirked into the kiss.

"W…Wait Derek." Stiles said breaking the kiss. He pulled down his briefs stepping out of them. "I want you to take me right here." Said Stiles as he undid Derek's belt and pants.

The thought crossed Derek's mind but it wasn't what he brought him into the bathroom to do.

Stiles continued their kiss as he slipped his hand into Derek's boxer briefs.

Derek thrust his tongue into Stiles mouth as he rocked his hip against Stiles. They both moaned and Derek took Stiles by the wrist and removed his hand. Pining him to the wall by both wrist.

Derek broke the kiss and told Stiles to get in the shower as he let him go, and he did as told, thinking that Derek was going to join him, instead he closed the shower door leaving Stiles complaining and calling out his name in disappointment.

Derek was heading outside when Erick was coming in.

"So Stiles is in there willing and ready to let me do anything I want to him, but instead I'm out here talking to you. Can you tell me why?" said Derek.

"Well for one. ew! and second he's only like that because I gave him the joint." said Erick.

"Point taken." Derek replied.

"Anyways I came over to hangout but you have company so I'll come over some other time." said Erick but Derek stopped him telling him to stay.

They heard a short yelp that was closely followed by a thunk and a groan.

"What was that?" Said Erick.

Derek went towards the sound to find Stiles on the floor of the shower, back slumped against the wall.

"Oh my god Stiles are you okay?" Derek said as he rushed over to him. "What happened?"

"…I don't know, …I think I slipped." Stiles answered as he slowly lifted his head and rubbed at the back of it. "Oh my god it's wet. …am, …am I bleeding…?"

"No Stiles you're in the shower, it's water." said Derek.

"Is he okay?" Erick asked from the entrance.

"I don't know. How many fingers am I holding up?" Derek asked Stiles as he held up five fingers.

Stiles hummed then said. "tornado."

"What?" said Derek.

"Their swirling like a tornado." Stiles said into a smile.

"OK you might have a concussion." said Derek as he helped Stiles to his feet.

"Or he might still be high." Said Erick. "Stiles what do you call two bananas that got a divorce?"

"I don't know." Stiles replied.

"A bananas split." Erick answered and Stiles bawl out in laughter, laughing so hard that Derek had to hold him up to keep him from topping over. "Yep, he's still high." said Erick.

Derek slowly shook head "Can you hand me a towel?" Derek asked Erick gesturing at the rack that held all the cloths and towels.

Erick went and grabbed a towel then handed it to Derek then left the room. Derek wrapped it around Stiles's waist and Stiles stepped out the shower.

Stiles set at the side of the bed, and Derek told him he'll be right back then left the room to ask his brother a question.

When Erick saw Derek come from out of the room he told Derek that he was gonna get going.

"Alright, but I wanted to ask if you wanted to help me and Stiles setup at Courtney's for her birthday tomorrow?" said Derek.

"Yeah sure why not." said Erick.

"Alright, I'll pick you up if you want…?"

"Yeah that's fine." Erick said then hugged Derek. "I'll see ya."

Derek saw him out then headed back into the room with Stiles whom was still sitting on the bed, hair wet and water dripping from his hair down his face neck and beyond.

"I'm sleepy." said Stiles.

"Well don't go to sleep. You need to stay awake for a while just in case you did hit your head to hard." Derek said as he went back into the bathroom and came out with a towel then stepped up to Stiles and started to dry his hair with it.

Stiles smirked up at him and Derek looked down at him in return as he rubbed the towel through Stiles's hair then asked him what?

"Nothing." Stiles replied then slid both hands up and under Derek's shirt lifting it up then pressed soft kisses to his abdomen.

"Stiles." Said Derek.

"Let's continue what we started." Stiles said then unbuckled Derek's belt and pants again but this time Derek didn't plan on fastening them backup.

Stiles slid his tongue from the band of Derek's boxer briefs up to his Navel.

Derek reacted by capturing Stiles's lips with his own. Derek's body weight pressed against Stiles pushing him back causing him to fall back against the bed as they kissed. Stiles moaned grinding his hips up as Derek pressed his hips down onto him.

Stiles had his hands under Derek's shirt and up his back, all he wanted to do was get the damned thing off, he wanted to feel Derek's skin upon his.

The kisses moved down to Stiles's neck, he sucked and kissed down his neck to his collarbone and chest, he flicked his tongue over a nipple then sucked it into his mouth pulling another moan out of Stiles as he held it between his teeth applying just enough pressure to make Stiles's body react pleasantly to it, Derek could feel Stiles cock hardening against his abdomen.

"Derek please." Stiles groaned.

Derek lifted backup off of him and started to undress removing his shirt then his pants and what was underneath. He skimmed over Stiles whom moved up the bed some and unhooked the towel from around his waist and started to stroke himself.

"Don't touch yourself, that's my job." Derek said to Stiles whom did as he was told and Stopped. He would hate to admit it but he loved how docile the weed made Stiles.

"Don't move." He said then went around to the draw and opened it, He picked up a bottle that read 'Liquid Silk.' then shut the drawer back then went back around to stand in front of Stiles. He put it beside Stiles on the bed then reached grabbing both of Stiles's thighs and pulled Stiles to him, his ass smacked against Derek. Derek picked back up the bottle squeezing some of its content's into his hand and slicked himself up.

Stiles watch him hungrily as he spook. "Your not wearing a condom."

"I'm not going to enter you." he replied as he took hold of Stiles's length in his slick hand stroking him as he licked kissed and sucked up his body.

Stiles moaned breathing out as he rocked up into Derek's hand.

"…Aah …ah, D…Derek."

"Not yet Stiles." Said Derek as he continued pumping Stiles just the way he liked it, making it hard for him to hold back the feeling that was building up inside of him like the rise of a tsunami.

"Derek Everything's spinning." Stiles Said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Stiles look at me. The ceiling shouldn't be more interesting than what I'm doing to you right now." said Derek. He stopped stroking him then pulled him even farther down the bed until his bottom half was almost completely off the bed. He curled both arms under Stiles's thighs letting them fold over the crook of his arms as he rocked against him.

Stiles lifted up watching as their growing met over and over again, sliding and grinding each other. "…This is torture" he said as he fell back.

"Fuck, your telling me. …we're gonna have to change positions, I can barely keep myself from just ramming right into you like this." said Derek. He unhooked his arms from Stiles legs and let them down.

Stiles moved up the bed and Derek was right back on top of him, kissing him hungrily.

Stiles spread his legs more giving Derek more room to move against him. He put his hands to Derek's ass pulling him hard against him as he rocked up, aching for more friction.

Derek reached between their body's taking them both in hand jerking them off as he continued rocking his hips.

Stiles shuddered beneath him as he was near his limit, dragging the hand that he now had at Derek's hip across it, scraping skin.

Derek exclaimed then removed Stiles's hand from his waist pinning it to the bed.

"Der…ek." Stiles said as his back arched And the waves came washing over him, rushing through his body as his orgasm hit and he muttered incoherently.

Derek continued to stroke him through it watching as his lover came hard spilling over his hand.

His own pleasure exceeded him and he came, his seed hitting Stiles's chest and stomach mixing with his.

He collapse onto Stiles breathing hard. Stiles combed his hand through the back of Derek's hair as the other hand was still laced with Derek's.

Derek lifted up just enough and they kissed, soft and gentle kisses that made Stiles's chest ache.

He laid to the side of Stiles and Stiles just turned on his side looking at him, not saying a word.

"Are you going to speak or just stare at me creepily." Said Derek.

"Sorry I'm just… sleepy is all." Stiles replied.

Derek put his arm around him then placed a kiss to his forehead. "Do you want to get cleaned up first?" he asked.

"No let's just stay like this for now." Stiles replied as he slid a hand up Derek's back, snuggling close and letting his eyes drift shut.

*

*

The Next Morning

They were getting dressed and ready to head over to Courtney's and get the place ready for her birthday.

"How am I going to cover this up?" Stiles asked as he turned away from the mirror-wall to face Derek. From his neck down to his belt, there were marks that revealed every spot that Derek had sucked and kiss the previous day.

"Here's an idea, how about a shirt." Derek said as he tossed him one.

Stiles caught it and put it on. Then turned back to the mirror. "Do you have makeup?" he asked.

"Makeup, no." He said then pointed a finger at his own face, twirling it around. "This perfection, I was born with it."

"Yeah what ever." said Stiles.

"You don't need makeup, your perfect." He said as he went up to Stiles and kissed him.

"You know I mean for these marks you gave me." Stiles said as he touched his neck.

"Oh just say their mosquito bites." said Derek as he walked away from him.

"And who would believe that." said Stiles.

"Don't sweat it, I'm sure nobody's going to even notice it." said Derek as he was tying his shoes.

"You don't know my mom like I do, she'll definitely notice it." said Stiles.

"I don't believe I'm going to have to barbecue with your dad." Said Derek. Stiles had informed him the other day after they had awoken and showered, that his dad wanted to help with the barbecuing.

"What are you nervous?" said Stiles.

"No, not at all." Derek answered with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Stiles snickered then padded Derek's backside. "I'm gonna go put the cake in the car."

Derek soon joined him bringing the meat out and putting it into the car as well. "Where did you put the cake?" he asked not seeing it in the back seat.

"I put it in the trunk." Stiles answered.

Once they got everything put in the car they headed out and picked up Erick.

They arrived at Courtney's and brought the stuff inside then Stiles and Erick started to get the place ready, as Derek worked with the meat.

Stiles phone ringed and it was his parents calling to ask what street the house was on. He stepped outside with the phone, His parents were on the way already and were probably around the corner.

 

*

Back inside.

Erick had Started up on Derek about meeting Stiles's folks. Asking him if he was nervous.

"No I'm not." Derek answered.

"Are you sure? Do you think he's going to introduce you as his boyfriend or friend?" Erick asked.

"Erick!" Derek said.

"What I'm just asking." Erick said then skipped to another subject. "Anyways, how long did it take for the weed to wear off of him?"

"I don't know, he got sleepy and well… went to sleep." Derek answered.

"Oh he's one of those. The kind that gets sleepy." said Erick.

"Well yeah that and we did other things that lead to the diminishing of his energy.

"I'm just going to pretend that you meant working out." said Erick.

"Oh we worked out alright." Derek commented as he headed to the backyard.

"Ew!" Erick said and Derek laughed. "I'm going to go get Stiles to find out where he wants this." said Erick holding up a banner. When he turned around Stiles and his parents had just came into view.

"Mom dad this is-"

"Erick. it's nice to meet you." Erick said finishing Stiles's sentences. "I'm his…" he dragged off. "friend. Unless there's something else you'll like to introduce me as?" he said as he through his arm around Stiles's shoulder.

"No not really." Stiles said sounding confused. Then Erick removed his arm. "Okay dad you can start-up with seasoning up the meat that's on the counter in the kitchen Derek already did half of it. And mom there's not much to do in here but move some stuff."

 

*

Out back

Derek was getting the grill ready. He cleaned it then went back inside.

"Um… hi." said Derek seeing the two extra people.

"You must be Derek." said Mr Stilinski. "The one I talked to on the phone."

"Oh yes sir I am." Derek said offering up his hand for Mr Stilinski to shake, but Stilinski's hands were meaty so he didn't return the gesture, just said that it was nice to meet him.

"The cake looks beautiful." said Stiles's mom. "What kind is it?"

"Chocolate. The white roses are made out of white Chocolate." Stiles explained.

"Well it looks great hone." she said then looked at him, she frowned as she touched at a spot on his neck. "Hone what's these spots on your neck? They look like bruises."

Stiles glanced at Derek as touched at his neck saying that it was just a bug bite.

"Oh I thought they were hickeys." said Erick.

"No, why would they be hickeys." Stiles said nervously.

"Because they look like them, and my brother probably sucked on your neck to hard." Erick said speaking without thinking.

"Erick." Stiles said in a tone that sounded like he was telling him to just stop talking.

"What. Oh, …um forget what I just said." said Erick.

"Mom dad I should just tell you, …Derek's …my boyfriend." said Stiles.

Derek felt all eyes turn on him.

"Oh well-." Stiles's mom said then went around the counter to Derek. She had her arms out like she was welcoming a hug.

Derek reciprocated the gesture and they hugged. "It's nice to meet you dear." she said as they separated padding his chest. "Oh wow your firm." she said then went back over to Stiles and leaned in close to him to speak into his ear. "He's handsome."

Stiles was blushing when he spook, saying that nobody says handsome anymore.

"Well I think that it's an accurate statement." his mother said Then took him by the arm into the other room where her purse was. she pulled out some concealer and said that she'll cover up the marks so he wont have to worry about anyone else asking him about them.

"Do you want to take off your shirt so I can cover them up properly without getting any on your shirt?" she asked and Stiles pulled the shirt up over his head. His mother eyes went wide after she saw his abdomen.

It hit him that she most likely wasn't shocked about his abs, he was always in good shape, since he was such a hyperactive kid that No matter how much he eat he would just burn it right off.

"Oh my god Stiles, if I didn't know that these were hickeys I'd be telling your farther to put Derek in handcuffs."

"Mom." Said Stiles.

"What, look at this. how far down do they go?." she asked then realized what she was asking. "Never mind." She said into a smile as she covered the hickeys.

"There. all done." she said then Stiles put his shirt back on. hugging her and telling her thanks.

"Sure, just next time tell him like I tell your farther. Not the visible places."

"Too much information." He said covering his eyes with his hand like that was going to stop the visualization of what she said.

"How do you think you got here." she replied as she walked away.

The door bell ringed and Stiles went and got it. It was two of Courtney's friends, Stiles had met them a few times but they were always with one or two other girls.

As they were coming inside more arrived, a group of five, two of which were female. Stiles welcomed them in.

"You can put the gifts there." Stiles told them gesturing at the table that the lamp was on. then said that they could take a seat

A few more people showed up within the next hours until everyone whom was going to be there was there. All they needed now was the birthday girl.

Stiles decided that he'll call his sister and tell her that he was Locked out of the house and he needed her to unlock it.

She told him that she'll head right over.

He went back inside and told everyone that she was on her way, then went back outside to wait for her to show up.

after a few minutes Derek joined him, sitting down on the step beside him.

"I thought I'll keep you company." said Derek.

"Well it does make sense, doesn't it. Your car is in the driveway after-all." Said Stiles.

"True." Derek replied. Then gestured at Stiles's neck. "There gone."

"Yeah, do you know how embarrassing it is to have your mother covering up hickeys on you."

"Sorry I don't." Derek answered.

"Well good for you." Said Stiles. And Derek laughed. "It's not funny, you're the one that put them there."

"Hey you seduced me." Derek replied.

"And you loved every moment of it." Stiles said.

"I'm not denying that." Derek said and they both laughed. Derek's phone made a sound and he looked at it seeing a text from his sister.

"Laura just texted me, she said their around the corner." He said as he stood. He opened the front door and told everyone to get ready. Once he stepped back out the door, the door was locked behind him and he set back beside Stiles on the step.

A couple of seconds and the car came into sight pulling into the driveway.

The guest had parked their cars at a near by park so that the jig wouldn't be up as soon as she saw all the cars in front of the house.

They stood brushing off their backsides As the car doors opened and Courtney Laura and a girl that Derek remembered always being to nice and coy with Stiles for his liking.

She was wearing a floor length dress that Derek thought for sure would trip her, and it did as she was coming up the last step.

Stiles reached out his arms and she fell into them catching her before she could be even more embarrassed by falling onto her face.

"Careful." Stiles said as he got her straight on her feet again. "Maybe you should wear something shorter next time." he suggested and she blushed.

"…yeah um…thanks." she responded.

Courtney looked at them slowly shaking her head. "She likes him." Courtney said to Derek.

"Yeah I know it's obvious." Derek replied.

"To everyone but him. So be careful Der she might steal your man." Laura added.

"So how did you lock your keys in the house?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention I guess." Stiles answered.

"Well anyways I'm here now." she said dangling her keys in hand.

"Oh yeah happy birthday sis." said Stiles.

"Aww thank you, I was beginning to think you had forgotten." She replied.

"Of course I didn't. And I'll make you a cake later." Said Stiles.

"And my gift?" She added as she twisted the key that was in the lock.

"I'll give it to you when we get inside." Stiles said to her And she yayed as she turned the knob.

The door opened and she stepped inside and around the corner into the front-room where she heard a chorus of happy birthdays.

She jumped as a happy surprised smile spread across her face, and she turned towards Stiles hugging him and telling him thank you. She let go of him and turned back to the room of people. "I'm so h- Mom dad." She said running to them like a little girl, arms spread out.

"I can't believe you guys are here." she said as she hugged them.

"Happy birthday. sweetie." Said Mrs Stilinski.

"Happy birthday. Baby girl." Said Mr Stilinski.

"Thanks you guys." Courtney said addressing everyone. "Now let's turn this birthday gathering into a birthday party." she said then turned on the radio.

Derek headed to the back to start with the grilling.

"So you and my son." said Mr Stilinski as he walked up to him.

"Yes sir."

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" asked Mr Stilinski.

"Um, since like a week after he got here." He answered then continued. "I really care about him, a lot."

"Well if he likes you and you're a good guy, then we shouldn't have any problems." said Mr Stilinski.

Courtney came walking out back with folded up material.

"You cant grill without this." she said as she handed him the material.

He unfolded it and it was a apron with the words 'Kiss The Cook' written on it.

"Kiss the cook." Said Derek.

"It's a must have for backyard barbecue." She responded then told him to put it on. and he did putting it over his head and tying the back.

"See looks good on you." She said then kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." She said then turned to leave but stopped to say something else. "Oh and dad, I had this stalker once and Derek got rid of him for me, so …he's a good guy." She said giving Derek a wink before heading back inside.

Derek looked over at Stilinski and Stilinski gave him a smile padding his shoulder and telling him to call him john, then left him to go get the meat.

*

**Back inside.**

Courtney was chatting with everyone and decided since it was such a good day that they should move the party to out back, and they did, everyone got up from where ever they might have been sitting and headed to the back. Sitting in lawn chairs.

"Classic." Stiles Said after seeing Derek in the apron.

"You like? Courtney gave it to me." said Derek.

"Yeah you look like someones hot uncle." Stiles answered.

"That's a new one." Derek said as Stiles walked away smiling.

He took a seat coming in on a movie style joke only catching the ending, as everyone else laughed he set straight face.

"OK how about this one." Said one of the guys in the group. "How do you make your girlfriend scream while having sex? Call her and tell her."

"That's wrong." said someone in the group and others called it lame.

"I don't get it?" said one of the girls in the group.

"You know call her and tell her." the guy tried to explain but she was still looking dump. "You know screaming angry at him."

"Oh I get it. It's a cheating joke." the girl said and the guy rolled his eyes.

"Sex is like math. add a bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs, and pray you don't multiply." Another joked. And Everyone laughed.

"What did the mother of triplets say while watching the Deadliest Catch? That it was the closest she ever wanted to get to seamen again."

More laughter emerged and another joke came.

Cora had also shown up and joined everyone else at the back. Not finding a seat she took it upon herself to make Stiles into one and sat in his lap.

He didn't resist, instead he placed his arm around her waist like it was a gesture he was use to doing.

"What's the difference between oral sex and anal sex?

"Oral sex makes your day, anal sex makes your hole weak." someone else said of the group.

"You people are dirty." Said Cora.

"Oh we're dirty, how about this. What is hard and pink when it goes in and soft and wet when it comes out?"

Cora looked at him blushing into a smile she had a pretty good idea what the answer was.

The guy continued the joke. "Bubblegum you dirty minded pervert!" the guy said and she covered her face dropping her head to Stiles's shoulder and hiding her face in embarrassment.

"Aww it's okay, you have a perverted mind." Stiles said as he rubbed the back of her head.

"The hotdogs are ready." Derek called out.

"Yay!" said Cora as she hopped up off out of Stiles's lap. She took him by hand and pulled him along with her.

She got a bun and Derek picked up a hotdog with the tongs and placed it in-between the bread.

She kissed Derek's cheek as he was giving Stiles a hotdog.

Once Stiles got his he turned to walk off and Derek called out to him.

"Yeah?" Stiles said turning back to him.

"Where's my kiss?" Derek asked.

"Later." Stiles answered then walked away, Heading inside. He wrapped his hotdog up in a paper towel setting it on the counter. when he turned around Derek was standing right in front of him, startling him.

"God don't do that, you scared me." Said Stiles.

"It's later now." Derek said then assaulted Stiles's lips with his own.

Stiles kissed back right away as he found himself pressed against the refrigerator.

"What do you say we go to your bedroom." Derek Said against his lips.

Stiles smirk then said. "Sure." taking Derek by hand and into his room.

Derek closed the door behind them then quickly pulled Stiles to him. Wrapping his arms around him.

"Why is it that I can't just kiss you and walk away. I always want more." said Derek. Then they connected their lips.

When their lips separated Stiles backed up from him then said. "Now let's get looking."

"For what?" Derek asked confused.

"For my sisters gift." Stiles answered like it was obvious.

"That's what you brought me in here for." Derek said sounding disappointed.

"You didn't think it was for sex did you?" Stiles asked.

"Well it did cross my mind." said Derek.

Stiles started looking for the gift. he had missed placed where he had put it.

He bent down looking under the bed. And Derek went over to the closet to check there.

"I have no idea where I put it." Stiles said as he stood. He looked at Derek and Derek was looking in the top of the closet.

"Found it." Derek said as he turned around with a square box in his hand that looked like it held some article of jewelry inside.

"Thank you." Stiles said and Derek handed him the box. Stiles gave him a quick kiss an turned to leave, but Derek stopped him, and kissed him hard.

"I told you I can't just kiss you once." Derek said and Stiles smile then hugged him and they headed out the door.

"Don't you think it's about time you start opening up your gifts." said Stiles as he handed Courtney the box.

She looked at it excitedly as she opened it.

When she saw what was inside her eyes lit up. Inside was a September Pandora Bracelet.

"Its beautiful Stiles, I love it." she said as she stood an hugged him.

After she had opened her gifts and the day ran down. she said bye to everyone until there was only her and Stiles's parents. Derek had offered to stay and help with the clean up but Stiles sent him home since it wasn't much to clean anyways.

"So how long do you guys plan to stay?" Courtney asked their parents.

"We were thinking about a week." their dad answered, and Courtney said that she was happy she'll get to take them out places.

"Their mother turned her attention on Stiles and asked him how him and Derek met.

Stiles answered saying that they met at the café.

"Was it like in the movies a mystery guy walks into your place of work and orders the same thing every time, until you or him ask the other out?" their mom asked.

"Um, no… not really. Lets not talk about it." said Stiles.

"Oh come on, Don't be shy I already know that you to are way past the courting stage." their mom said.

"Really mom. Courting!" said Stiles.

"What makes you say that anyway." Courtney said to their mother then turned to Stiles. "Did she see you two making out?"

"No I didn't. But I did have to cover up the hickeys on his neck." she explained.

"Aww man! I wish I was able to see that. I could have teased him about it." said Courtney.

"There's still some on his abdomen." their mother said and Courtney stood saying. "Oh really." as she went over to him.

"Stay back, stay back! Don't come near me." Stiles said as he moved away from Courtney.

She came at him anyways trying to get his shirt up to see under it. And there parents set by watching them.

*

*

Throughout the rest of the week they showed their parents around and took them to the café so they could see it. Enjoying being together and a family again.

The mouths following after their parents had left Stiles was getting the sinking feeling that something was up because of the way Courtney was acting around him, and avoiding the question every time he asked what was up.

*

*

Stiles was on his way to Derek's after Derek called and told him to come over. Even Derek had been acting dodgy. So Stiles headed right over when he called.

It was around ten something at night when he pulled up. And Derek was putting a duffle bag in the back of a pickup truck.

"Since when did you have this." Stiles said as he got out of the car and headed over to Derek.

"Its new." Derek answered.

"Are you heading somewhere?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah we both are." He answered as he put a hand to the back of Stiles's neck and kissed him. He let go of him then opened the passenger door and said. "Now hop in."

Stiles did as he said and got into the truck. Derek closed the door and went around to the driver's side and got in, and Stiles asked him where they were going. Derek answered by saying that he'll see when they get there.

 

*

As they drove Stiles wiggled his body into the seat and rubbed his hand down the sides of the leather seat saying that it was really comfortable.

"Is it turning you on?" Derek asked.

"A little." Stiles answered. "Have you ever done it in a pickup?"

"I'll pull over if you want to." said Derek.

Stiles thought about it for a while then said. "Na let's just get to where you're taking me. Can I turn on the radio?"

"Yeah go ahead."

Stiles reach and turned it on. Changing the station until he found the country music station. "There we go."

"Country, you listen to country music?" Said Derek.

"We're in a pickup truck, we're obligated to." Said Stiles.

"Yeah but we ain't in the country." Derek said and they both laughed at the accent that he just tried to put on.

They were a little more than halfway to the attended destination when, Derek told Stiles to look in the glove department and take out the long black piece of material. Stiles did as he said and pulled it out he looked at it then asked what it was for.

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Stiles answered.

"Tie that around your eyes." said Derek.

"O…k." Stiles said as he did so.

 

*

When the truck came to a stop Stiles asked Where they were.

"A place I like to go to get away from the city lights." Derek answered as he got out of the truck, but not before telling Stiles to stay inside.

Stiles listened as Derek went to the back of the truck and was doing something in it.

After a few minute Derek came and tapped on the window, telling him he could come out now. He opened the door helping Stiles out of the truck and Stiles stretched a little before he let Derek take him by the hand leading him off.

Once they made it around to the back of the truck Derek asked him if he was ready, and Stiles nodded yes.

He untied the blindfold and Stiles smiled taking in the sight before him. the back of the truck let down and a comforter was laid down on the floor of it. there was also candles sitting in the corners, that Stiles thought was kinda dangerous. and a bottle of wine and two glasses, set in the middle.

He turned to look at Derek as he spoke. "What is this?"

"This is me trying to be romantic." Derek answered then stepped out of his shoes and climbed in the back then reached his hands out to Stiles, Stiles stepped out of his as well then took hold of Derek's hands climbing up after him.

Once Stiles was settled down Derek popped the cork on the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass, then said not to worry. "the candles are fake, their battery operated."

Stiles took a soft swallow then asked him why he was trying to be romantic.

"Well I rather you say being romantic. but I love you Stiles." said Derek.

"Stiles froze a little. Then said. "what?"

"I love you." Derek said then pulled a small black box out of his pocket.

Stiles felt his heart pounding as Derek spook.

"Stiles will you…" he said as he opened up the box. "Move in with me?"

Stiles was taken a back for a minute. He didn't expect Derek to ask him that, because it didn't seem like that's what he was going to say. And He started to laugh at himself. He didn't think that there was going to be a key in the box.

"Hu…Stiles is that a no?" Derek asked.

"No." Stiles started and Derek's expression fell. "No it's not a no." he finished.

"huh." Derek questioned confused.

"Yes Derek I'll move in with you." he said and Derek took the key out of the box, there was a string attached to it and Stiles realized it could be worn like a necklace.

Derek put it around his neck and Stiles picked it up rubbing the key between his index finger and his thumb. As Derek put both hands on each side of Stiles's face and brought their faces so close that their lips touched when Derek spook. "Stiles, I love you so much." he said against his lips then closed the rest of the distance between them.

Stiles brought his right hand up forgetting the glass that was still in his hand. The wine spilled on Derek and Stiles apologized saying that he forgot about it.

Derek backed up from him and said. "If you wanted to get my shirt off all you had to do was ask." He then crossed his arms as he pulled the shirt up over his head.

Stiles leaned back as he undid his own belt and pants taking them off as he stared keenly at Derek, and Derek stared back with intent. It was like they were playing some sort of game of chicken, to see who would make the first move.

After neither of them made a move Derek asked Stiles if he was going to stay over there.

Stiles answered. saying yeah some of the wine had spilled on him to, so he had to take them off.

Derek dropped his head in response like he was disappointed.

"I guess we could take advantage of it though." Stiles said and Derek looked back up at him smiling a smile that had a smirk mixed into it.

Derek started to move towards him, But Stiles told him to stay where he was. So he did sitting back against the curved part where the tire is, with his knees bent, and watched as Stiles took of the rest of the bottom half of his clothes then crawled over to him and sat between his legs then placed a soft kiss to his lips.

Derek reached out his hand going in Stiles's hair, drawing him closer. Stiles brought both hands to Derek's belt and started to undo it.

Derek reached for the duffle bag and got out the lube and was pulling out the condoms when Stiles stopped him.

"Don't." Stiles said as he put his Hand on top of his.

"But I haven't gotten a condom out." said Derek.

"Don't need it. I'm clean." said Stiles.

"Me to. But… are you sure you wanna go without?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. "We're going to be living together and that means we have each other, and I don't want to be with anyone else but you." Stiles said then Derek pulled him in kissing him hard.

Maybe Stiles did love him, but didn't know how to say it, hadn't found the right words yet.

Stiles pulled back from the kiss to reach for the lube. He then took Derek's cock out and slicked up his hand then started to stroke him.

Derek let his head fall back and a moan escaped him. He lifted his head back up and watched Stiles. He could feel Stiles's breath on his cock as he continued to move his hand up and down with a twist to it. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have Stiles's mouth going up and down on him instead of his hand. The thought made his cock jump and his breathing increase.

Stiles stopped and removed his hand from Derek and squeeze more lube onto Derek's length letting it slide slowly down his shaft, as he placed one hand on each side of Derek's shoulders and climbed onto his lap straddling him. He reached behind himself and held Derek's length in place as he lowered himself onto him.

Derek watched as his length slowly disappeared into Stiles, enjoying the way it felt to be stretching him open, with nothing in between them.

Stiles settled on his lap not moving just taking in the feeling. He started to slowly move groaning as he did so.

"Stiles." Said Derek. He could tell that Stiles was clenching his jaw, and he didn't want to be the only one enjoying himself. he wanted Stiles to feel good as well.

"…you can stop if it hurts, we could change positions." Derek said but Stiles didn't respond he just continued to move up and down on him slowly, trying to find a rhythm that worked.

Derek placed his hands on Stiles hips helping him move up and down. Stiles could feel the pain subsiding just as it always did when Derek touched him, it was like his hands were magic, they had the ability to send shock-waves of pleasure through his body with just a simple touch and could take away his pain the same.

Derek slid his hands up his back and pulled their chest together kissing Stiles, their tongues danced and Stiles moaned as he started to rock his hips forward working up a rhythm.

It was an erotic feeling, having Stiles riding him, neither of them were completely undressed, Stiles still had a shirt on and Derek his jeans.

The cold air nipping at them but they didn't feel it or if they did they didn't acknowledge it, to busy caught up in what they were doing, the heat of their passion keeping them worm.

Stiles had his hands in Derek's hair as their heated kiss broke.

"Stiles…" Derek moaned as Stiles continued to rock his hips. Looking him in the eyes.

He was nearing the edge and was trying his hardest not to let the pleasure overtake him, but he lost that battle when Stiles started to move his hips in a way he didn't think possible.

He held Stiles's waist as he bucked up into him, releasing inside of him for the first time. A heavy moan escaping him as he orgasmed.

Stiles's muscle started to contract around Derek's length causing Derek's semen to seep out as he moved slicking him up more.

It was an experience Stiles had never felt before, having someone emptied themselves inside of him, it was yet another kink he didn't need but didn't mind welcoming.

It felt oddly good and turned him on more thinking about it, and how he would be doing it for now on. Cumming inside of him filing him up with his seed.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek burying his face in his neck which caused Derek to tense, but he didn't reject the position, instead he slid his hands up under Stiles's shirt splaying his hands flat on his back and hugged him close as Stiles's body spasmed in his arms and all around him. Making feeble sounds into his ear.

He rocked up into him as he pulled Stiles's body down onto him hitting Stiles in just the right spot causing him to cry-out in pleasure as he came.

They continued to hold onto each other like the fireworks going off around them were sounds of the end of the world.

"Happy New Year." Derek whispered into his ear, and he could feel Stiles smile against him.

Stiles pulled back and pressed a kiss that was filled with passion sincerity and longing. And Derek could tell just by that what Stiles was trying to convey.

Stiles breathed his name as he started to speak. "Derek, Je t'aime tellement."

"Je t'aime encore plus." Derek replied.

"You can speak French." said Stiles.

"I never said I couldn't." Derek said then Stiles smiled and connected their lips together once again in a passionate kiss.

_*_

_"I love you so much."_

_"I love you even more."_

* * *

 

The End


End file.
